


Heavy on my Mind

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dancer Louis, Fingering, Front of House, Hand Jobs, Jay makes a small appearance in this, M/M, Mention of Death, Mouth Fucking, Really awful sounding made up musical, Singer Harry, Take Your Fandom to Work Day, Theatre, be cautious if that might upset you, if you're heavily against that, lots of bruises, might be a bit of miscommunication, minor injury, resulting in a trip to A&E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You tired or you wanna watch another?”<br/>In lieu of replying, Harry twisted around to press their lips together; slowly, lazily, and Louis responded in kind. Harry sighed quietly, no heat behind the kiss but neither of them were in a hurry to stop.<br/>“Mm.” Louis hummed contentedly, pulling away. “I could kiss you all night.”<br/>“Maybe you should. Love being with you.” Harry mumbled, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind if that was a bit much. “Yeah, let’s watch another film.”<br/>-<br/>Harry meets Louis while working in theatre and struggles to keep their relationship as casual as Louis would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> If you've previously read this, read it again because this is _completely rewritten_ as of 2-11-16.
> 
> It involves a lot more smut and a hopefully much improved and enriched plot. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you lots and lots to [Steph](http://mommotommo.tumblr.com/) who betad for and supported me.

London was humming with Olympics buzz. It was 2012, and years and years of preparation were finally coming to fruition and London was ready to welcome well over half a million visitors for the event. It was, of course, complete and utter chaos for the residents of the capital, with road closures and transport being so much busier, sometimes to an intolerable level.

For Harry Styles, the Olympics threw an additional spanner in the works. London may have been flooded with additional tourists but the theatre industry was suffering badly. Tourism was so heavily focused on the Olympics that the West End was like a ghost town; the tourists were going elsewhere and several shows didn’t even put on performances during the two-week period. Ticket sales were down for the entire summer and so Harry could not understand why a new musical was about to open at the theatre in which he worked.

The Regent had been empty for five weeks, the last show having closed in May. Harry and his colleagues, being casual staff, had been made redundant, a common reality for Front of House staff working in the West End. Some of Harry’s colleagues had moved on elsewhere and some, such as Harry, had found crappy jobs as a stop gap with the hope of being asked back when the theatre re-opened.

Harry was at breaking point, and was overwhelmingly happy to be returning to The Regent. He’d been working in a call centre for a mind-numbing month and he was very happy to have handed his notice in and quit the damn job. He’d just about been able to stay sane due to the gigs he often did on a Friday and Saturday night, singing in a sticky-floored Cabaret club in nearby Soho.

It was a Tuesday morning, and Harry resented having to travel during rush hour. Usually, working Front of House meant working evenings and therefore largely avoiding the rush, but all new and returning Front of House staff were having a training session from 10am. Harry gritted his teeth as he squeezed onto the Northern Line, miserably feeling like a sweaty sardine.

He finally got off the tube, walking the short distance from the station to the theatre. It was warm, a beautiful July day, but a cool breeze picked up, making Harry sigh with relief, the heat of the tube flowing away.

“Oi!”

He stopped in his tracks, apologising to the hoards of people walking behind him and leaned against the nearest building. He’d know that holler anywhere.

“Oh, it’s you.” He grinned as his best friend, Jackie approached, opening his arms for her to crash into. “How you doing?”

“Pissed off to be coming back to work.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Jack.” Harry scoffed. “We can’t all be ladies of leisure. I’m  _ so _ happy to be back.”

Jackie rolled her eyes, smirking and linking her arm in Harry’s. They walked the minute or so to the theatre, sharing gossip about who was or wasn’t returning. 

Harry had only worked at the Regent for a couple of months before the previous show closed, but he and Jackie had become fast friends. He was new to London, having moved down from Cheshire to pursue his singing career. A couple of weeks after he’d started the job, Jackie trained him on the bar and they hit it off immediately. He had a small circle of friends at the Regent now, most of whom were returning. He couldn’t wait for them all to work together again.

As they entered through the stage door, waving to Nicole, the stage door keeper, they made their way towards the foyer, Jackie stopping in her tracks as they walked past the auditorium on the circle level.

“Harry!” She said in a loud whisper. Harry turned around, returning to her side and gazing down onto the stage. “Look! Finally, some hot guys.”

Harry’s eyes scanned the men on stage and shrugged.

“How can you even tell from this distance?” He sighed, folding his arms.

“Look at that guy at the back, on the left. He’s clearly gorgeous. Look how big his shoulders are!” She sighed happily. “ _ Now _ I’m happy to be back at work.”

The tall, broad-shouldered man was stretching out his hamstring upstage. His stature did indeed seem impressive but Harry ‘s eyes flicked to the smaller man just in front, his legs stretched out before him in a wide V, torso leaning forward with his elbows on the floor. He was playing on his phone. It was a sight far more pleasurable to Harry.

“Come on.” Jackie sighed.

“Anyway.” Harry came back to earth, letting Jackie lead him away. “There were a few hot guys in the last show.”

“No, there wasn’t.” Jackie countered. “They were all old. Or gay. Or both!”

“Oh. So gay equals ugly now, does it?”

“Shut up.” Jackie rolled her eyes. “Why’ve you always got to be difficult?”

Harry grinned at her and she glared back at him with hazel eyes, before grinning. Jackie was undeniably gorgeous; she was mixed race, skin having darkened over the summer to a sort of milky coffee colour and her black curly hair was always pulled up into a bun, stray bits of frizz unavoidable at her hairline. She was small, only just reaching Harry’s shoulder.

Harry draped an arm on her shoulder. Whenever they went out, Harry felt the need to protect Jackie from all the attention she always attracted. She didn’t need the protection but Harry gave it anyway. She was, in her own words, ‘boy mad’, and Harry worried about her sometimes.

They happily bickered all the way to the function room in which the training was being held. To nobody’s surprise, the training session was boring as hell, especially for Harry, Jackie and others who were returning and essentially being taught things they already knew.  _ Hey, _ Harry thought to himself when he drifted off into a daydream,  _ I’m being paid to stare into space. _ Anything was better than the soul sucking experience of the call centre so he could hardly complain.

When lunchtime finally rolled around everybody scattered across the long circle foyer, sitting in their little friendship groups. There were about twenty five of them, and Harry’s friendship group consisted of Jackie, obviously, along with Joe and Stav. Jackie was passionately rambling on about something or another; Joe and Stav were disagreeing with her purely to get on her nerves.

Harry was laughing, turning his head and seeing a new boy called George sitting against the opposite wall on his own. He’d been sitting near Harry during training; he was very quiet and Harry reckoned he needed some encouragement.

“George!” Harry called; George looked up, wide eyed. “Come and sit with us.”

Shy George hesitated for a second, before climbing to his feet and bringing his lunch over, smiling gratefully.

“Thanks.” He mumbled with a smile. 

“Oh!” Harry raised his eyebrows, eyeing George’s tupperware. “You brought your lunch from home? I really should start doing that.”

“I can’t afford to buy lunch until I get paid from here.” George grinned coyly.

Harry nodded solemnly.

“I get it.”

After they’d finished eating lunch, Jackie and Harry left George in the capable hands of Joe and Stav and went outside for a cigarette. Harry didn’t smoke but he leaned against the wall, tilting his face upwards and basking in the weak England sun. He pulled his sunglasses from his head, struggling as they snagged in his curls.

“God’s sake.” He mumbled. “Jack, help me!”

“For crying out loud.” Jackie sighed, putting her cigarette in her mouth and helping him to untangle the frames. “I thought you were gonna cut this.”

“And I thought you were gonna stop smoking.”

Jackie hummed a noncommittal sound, yanking the glasses away and causing Harry to squeal indignantly. 

“Anyway, I’m growing my hair out. Didn’t I tell you?”

“You most certainly did not.” Jackie snorted, handing the glasses to him. He held them by the handle with his teeth and shook his hair out, sweeping it to the side just as the stage door opened and voices rang out into the humid air.

He and Jackie both turned towards the noise, Jackie nudging Harry when the tall, broad shouldered man emerged. The smaller man followed close behind, laughing at God knows what. Harry’s eyes followed him as they walked past and down the street; he was wearing grey joggers that hung low on his hips, and an oversized vest which was damp with sweat along the back. 

“He’s not as cute close up.” Jackie mused, disappointed.

“Hm?” Harry said, turning back to her. “Well, what did I tell you? Your eyes were deceiving you.”

Jackie stared down the street where the two men were just about still in view, chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

-

It was the quietest period of time in years in the theatre, but the producers of the new jukebox musical Knight Time must’ve been optimistic about their show. It was a show based on the music of a 90s rock band of the same name, and unsurprisingly it wasn’t selling very well. 

Not to mention their music was  _ lame. _ At least in Harry’s opinion. He wasn’t a fan by any means, and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to having to listen to their crappy music day in day out. The storyline sounded equally as lame; some sort of slapstick comedy about a hunky dude and his geeky sidekick. It was a genuine mystery to Harry as to why anyone thought this musical was a good idea.

The show opened that Friday; opening a new show always ended up being a hectic race against time but The Regent had a good workforce and the first day went smoothly enough. It wasn’t very busy; they weren’t even at half capacity. As Harry restocked his bar during the second act, he sighed to Joe.

“This show is going to be so boring to work on.” He said through gritted teeth. “I hate the music and there’s basically no audience.”

“Oh, it might pick up.” Joe shrugged, drying a wine glass. “You could always go back to the call centre if you-”

“Okay, okay, point taken.” Harry sighed, plastering a smile on his face. “And I’m working these cast drinks tonight. That’ll be busy, anyway.”

“There you go!” Joe smirked.

“You’re not working it?”

“No, Dan’s home for the weekend.” Joe smiled.

“You never said!” Harry grinned fondly. “I miss Dan. How is he?”

“Really good.” Joe said. Harry spied Jackie approaching from the stairs. “He really hates this one girl on his tour, though. She gets in his face all the time when they’re dancing, she’s always getting told off by the director.”

Jackie finally approached, leaning her elbows on the front of the bar.

“Guess who’s working on here with you tonight!” Jackie cooed obnoxiously.

“Fuck.” Harry said in mock disappointment. 

-

In almost no time at all once the show had finished, the cast drinks had started in the circle foyer, the first fifteen minutes being a bit manic as everybody wanting their free drink as soon as possible. It died down slightly after that, the remainder of the cast and crew trickling in bit by bit. As soon as he had room to breathe, Harry put a load of glasses on to wash in the back room and returned to Jackie’s side.

She was discreetly flicking through a programme underneath the counter, trying to match as many faces to names as she could.

“Oh, that guy’s name is Matt. He’s the lead.”

“Your guy?”

Jackie rolled her eyes. 

“Did you watch any of the show?”

“No.” Harry said with indignation, trying to keep his voice down. “Like I had the time or inclination.”

Jackie shrugged, and as Harry shook his head and turned away from her, the smaller man Harry had seen earlier was approaching the bar.

“Hello.” Jackie said pleasantly. Harry just smiled.

“Hi.” He nodded at Jackie with a smile, before turning to Harry. “Two of your finest Peronis, please.”

Harry gave a small smirk, turning to the fridge and retrieving the lager, popping the tops and placing them on the bar. 

“Cheers, curly.” The man gave a wicked smile at Harry, before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

“I know what’s gonna happen, Jack.” Harry said, changing the subject before Jackie made any comments about Harry’s undoubtedly lingering eye. “You’ll be all over that guy at the press party. I know when you’re zeroing in on a guy.”

“Who? The gay one?” Jackie asked distractedly, glancing around the crowd.

“Matt!” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh.” Jackie snorted. “Probably.”

-

All performances before the press night were considered previews and press night was the official opening night; this was when the show would be reviewed so it was vital the show was up to scratch with any kinks ironed out by the time the big day rolled around.

Previews lasted a week and a half and, although the show was technically sound, it wasn’t bringing in the audiences. Harry just needed to make it through the previews and hopefully it’d pick up after the reviews came out.

Of course, that wasn’t likely because the show was shit.

Two days before press night, Harry was hanging around at stage door chatting to Nicole when the door behind him opened.

“Hello!” A cheerful voice rang out that was vaguely familiar, and Harry turned his head to see the small man behind him.

_ Jesus, _ he was even better up close. He had a messy fringe which he was constantly sweeping back almost unconsciously, and his clear, arresting blue eyes sparkled under the warm light of the stage door. His smile seemed naturally mischievous and it made curiosity bubble up in Harry’s stomach.

“Hi, Lou.” Nicole smiled and turned to the key cabinet. “You’re in room number…? Ugh.”

“Twenty four.” He smiled back at her, before turning his face to look at Harry. “Hello again, curly.”

“Harry.” Harry’s mouth curled up into a lopsided smile, holding his hand out.

“I’m Louis.” 

They shook hands slowly, Louis still grinning back at him until Nicole slammed the key down on the desk louder than necessary. 

“Thanks, Nic.” Louis said, picking up the key. “Nice shirt, Harry. Are those flamingos?”

Harry shrugged and nodded.

“Was a christmas present.” Harry mumbled, tugging awkwardly at his shirt, feeling exposed in the chest since he’d only buttoned it half way. It was hot, alright?

“Very cute.” Louis winked as he turned around and ran up the stairs.

-

“Ready for the party?”

Jackie glared at Harry, stuffing six or seven McDonald’s chips in her mouth at once. 

“No.” She sighed. “I wanted to wear my white skater dress but it’s got a bloody red wine stain on it.”

“Oh, yeah, wasn’t that from Stav’s birthday?”

“Mm.” She sighed. “Anyway, so I have to wear a red dress.”

“Even better.” Harry sniffed. “Now, am I supposed to keep you away from Matt tonight, or push you towards him?”

Jackie looked at him pointedly.

“I’m just gonna go with the flow, Haz.”

The show started a little earlier on press night, and the show finished around 9.45. Due to some after-show drinks for the media and the clean up of the hospitality suites, Front of House didn’t finish work until gone eleven.

“Ugh, I feel gross.” Harry mumbled, walking across the circle foyer with Jackie, yanking off his waistcoat and tie. “I need a shower.”

“But it’s party time!” Jackie sang to no tune in particular, unbuttoning her shirt and exposing her bra before they were even near the female changing room. “Get ready quickly, tell the boys to be quick too. I need a drink.”

-

The four of them walked into the hotel where the press party was being held, Jackie and Joe in particular seeming to think they were making some big entrance but it turned out most people were already tipsy and paid them no attention.

Most of the other Front of House staff were already here, having the most fun and making a show of themselves, as usual. Jackie disappeared almost immediately, and Harry elbowed his way over to the bar, which was fairly deserted. He ordered himself a Gin and Tonic, leaning his back against the bar and folding his arms to look out at the crowd. He watched as Jackie jumped straight in, dancing close to men and women alike, turning heads as she flipped her hair - which was untied for once - and proving to everyone she was a trained dancer. 

“Well, well, well!”

Harry was taken mildly by surprise; he would’ve jumped if the party wasn’t so loud. He turned his head, grinning as already, he'd know that voice anywhere.

“Hi, Louis.”

“No flamingos?”

“No flamingos.” Harry nodded. “In fact-”

Harry looked Louis up and down; he was wearing black skinny jeans and a thin white t shirt, black fitted suit jacket. Exactly the same as what Harry was wearing, except Louis was wearing Vans and Harry was wearing gold boots.

“-you copied my outfit.”

“Bollocks.” Louis scoffed with a smile. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and Harry tracked the movement, eyes scanning Louis’ face. “So, how was press night from your side?”

“Bit manic, but mostly good. You?”

“Buzzing, mate.” Louis sighed happily, leaning back against the bar and watching as Harry picked up his Gin and Tonic and sipped it through a straw. “It was nice to have a full house, if I’m honest.”

“Mm.” Harry agreed with a solemn nod. “Same.”

“This show is my West End debut, so I really want it to do well.” Louis said, looking a bit anxious as he chewed on his lip, tilting his head to the ceiling. He had a thin smattering of stubble on his jaw and Harry fixated on the way his skin moved when he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. 

Harry rolled his eyes closed, sighing quietly to himself. The last thing he wanted was a crush but the butterflies in his stomach and the electric anxiety thrumming in his veins confirmed to him he already fancied Louis; he was a couple of inches shorter than Harry, presumably in fantastic shape but looking curvy and soft. Harry wanted to reach out and touch, forcing his hands to stay still. He couldn’t guarantee the same restraint once he got a few more drinks in him.

“You wanna dance, Harry?”

“Oh…” He cleared his throat. “This is my first drink. Maybe after a few more.”

“Okay.” Louis laughed, moving into his space and placing a hand on his hip. “Well then, come find me when you’re drunk.” He threw Harry a wink and disappeared into the crowd.

-

Harry was on his fourth drink, and had just turned down a dance with Shy George but was standing by the edge of the dance floor, giggling along as his friends moved along to the music, intoxicated.

He spotted Jackie and she was approaching Matt, who was stood at the opposite edge of the dance floor with Louis. He could tell she was trying to coax him out for a dance; he was reluctant but finally caved, being dragged onto the floor and Jackie wasted no time in pinning herself to his front.

Louis caught Harry’s eye, smiling before making his way through the sweaty, moving bodies and approaching him.

“Matt is relentless. Should’ve known he’d pull tonight.”

Harry threw his head back in laughter.

“Yeah?” He giggled. “Well she is my best friend. Also relentless.”

“Well, then I suppose they’re a perfect match.” Louis said, raising his eyebrows and turning to face Harry, moving a little closer. “So, pissed yet?”

Harry cackled loudly.

“I’m getting there.” 

“So, come dance!”

“Louis, you’re a professional dancer. I can barely even walk down the street without tripping or looking like an idiot in some way.” He grinned. “You’ll put me to absolute shame.”

“Oh, come on.” Louis cooed, taking Harry’s glass and putting it down on a table. “I’m hardly gonna go out there and perform a full routine, am I?”

Harry picked his glass up from the table, downing the rest of the drink and letting Louis lead him out onto the floor.

Louis was true to his word; unlike Jackie, he didn’t try and pull off any slick moves. He and Harry were just  jumping up and down to the music with their hands in the air, singing along to the dance remix of a Beyonce song. When the next song came on, tempo slightly lower, Louis gripped Harry’s hips and pulled him close.

“I think I’m gonna enjoy working in the same building as you, curly.” He sighed happily in Harry’s ear. Harry suppressed a shiver.

“Mm? Me too.”

“Want another drink?”

“Can I just have a water, please?”

Louis pulled away, looking at Harry like he was insane.

“Fine. Come with me.”

Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s, pulling him away from the dance floor. He dropped it when they reached the bar, Louis leaning with his elbows and arching his back, popping his bum out as he ordered their drinks. Harry stole a long glance down before leaning on the bar next to him. 

“So, your West End Debut. That’s so exciting.”

“Yeah!” Louis nodded. “And I’m cover for the geek too, which is amazing.”

“No way!”

“Yeah. So when Josh is on holiday or off sick, I’ll be Matt’s sidekick.”

“That’s so cool! You’ll have to let me know when you’re on and I can pop in to watch you.”

A smile slowly spread across Louis’ face. He picked up his beer and handed Harry his water. 

“Your mate Matt a good guy, then?” Harry asked.

“Oh, yeah. A bit dim, but yeah, he’s fine. He’s- oh shit.” He nudged Harry quickly. “They’re coming this way.”

Matt was determinedly leading Jackie towards the exit by the hand; she pulled back on him, stilling him and leaning over to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“I’m out of here, babes.” She quickly whispered. “See you tomorrow.”

“You work quickly.” Harry smirked in response.

“You know me. Night, hope you pull!” She kissed his reddening cheek, dashing off at once and following Matt out of the hotel.

“They didn’t waste any time.” Louis said, raising his eyebrows conspiratorially. “I’m just gonna pop outside for a fag. Wanna keep me company?”

-

A cool breeze hit them when they got outside and Louis lit a cigarette. Harry sat on the curb and after turning his nose up at the idea, Louis relented and joined him. He made sure to stay downwind of Harry.

“What’s the time?” Harry asked, patting his pockets for his phone.

“One forty.” Louis said, looking at the watch on his wrist.

“Shit.” Harry mumbled. “Might have to go soon.”

“Why?!” Louis asked with outrage, blowing smoke in the opposite direction.

“I’ve got a singing lesson at midday.” Harry sighed. “If my teacher knows I went out drinking she’s gonna kill me.”

Louis swatted him on the arm.

“Go home, bloody hell!” Louis laughed before nodding condescendingly. “You need to take care of your voice, Harry.”

Harry stared at him incredulously, looking pointedly to the cigarette in Louis’ hand. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Do as I say, not as I do, young Harry.”

Harry grinned happily, pushing his fingers into his hair.

“Excuse me, I’m an avid consumer of Manuka honey.”

“Expensive habit.” Louis smirked, bringing his cigarette to his lips.

“It is.” Harry agreed. He slapped his palms on his knees, standing to his feet and brushing debris from his bum. “Right, I’m gonna get off.”

“Oh-” Louis quickly stubbed his cigarette out and stood up. “How you getting home?”

“Bus.” Harry shrugged, rifling through his pockets to find his Oyster card.

“I’ll walk you to your stop.”

“Oh…” Harry shook his head. “You don’t have to, this is your big night. Don’t let me take you away from your party.”

“I’ll come back.” Louis said, waving his hand dismissively, crooking his elbow and offering his arm to Harry. “Lead the way.”

Harry pulled Louis in the direction of his bus stop, slipping his arm into Louis’ and ignoring the swooping in his stomach.

“So, you’re a singer?”

“Musician.” Harry shrugged. “I play a bit of guitar and piano, too. I write songs sometimes, too. I’m not very good.”

“Harry, that’s amazing.”

“I sing in Soho some weekends after work. I mean, no one listens but it feels good to perform, anyway.”

Louis looked at Harry, studying him. Harry wilted a bit under the scrutiny, feeling his cheeks become hot.

“Um - this is my bus stop.” Harry said, clearing his throat. “Thanks for walking me, Louis.”

Louis glanced up at the countdown timer screen, wincing.

“Seventeen minutes, ouch.” He sighed, propping his bum on the bench.

Harry blinked at him for a couple of seconds, before sitting down next to him.

“Get back to your party, Lou.”

“But you’re much more fun.” Louis said, waggling his eyebrows, blinking exaggeratedly when a gust of wind blew past them.

“If you say so…” Harry laughed, folding his arms.

“So, how old are you, Harry?” Louis asked, standing to his feet again and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He seemed restless.

“Turned eighteen in February.”

“Oh!” Louis cooed, stepping closer to Harry, slightly breaching the empty space between his legs. “You’re a baby!”

“Oh, old then, are you?” Harry smirked.

“Excuse me!” Louis gasped, placing a delicate hand to his chest in mock outrage, alcohol flooding flamboyance into his movements. “I’m twenty.”

“You’re very young to be so successful.” Harry told him, closing his legs slightly and bumping his knees into Louis’ thighs. 

“Where’s your jacket from?” Louis asked. “It looks better than mine.”

“Oh, just Topman.”

“It fits you really well.” Louis grinned, and held his hand out. “C’mon, up. Give us a twirl.”

Harry giggled, rolling his eyes as Louis pulled his reluctant weight to his feet.

“Louis!”

Louis slowly turned Harry around, slowing him down as his back was towards him, humming in approval which set Harry off in another fit of giggles.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded as Harry faced him once again. “ _ Really _ suits you.”

“Thanks.” Harry said quietly, face flushed from amusement and want. 

“You know what, though?” Louis said, finally dropping Harry’s hand and slipping off his own jacket. “I think mine would suit you better. Let’s switch, just for fun.”

The protest in the back of Harry’s mind of Louis’ jacket likely being far too small for him died on his lips, his heart beating faster as Louis’ tanned arms came into view.

“Ah, okay. I see what this is.” Harry laughed, slipping his jacket off, despite himself. “This was all a ruse so you could steal my far superior jacket.”

“You got me.” Louis pushed his jacket into Harry’s hands, quickly taking his from him. “I’m a thief.”

Harry slipped on Louis’ jacket. It was warm from his body, smelling of Louis, a smell which was inexplicably already familiar to Harry. Something stirred inside of him and, fuzzy from the alcohol, he couldn’t work out if it was in his stomach or in his groin.

“Ah, yes.” Louis smiled fondly. “Very nice.”

“I mean, it’s a bit tight round the shoulders.”

“Perfect.” Louis winked. “How does yours look on me? Big?”

“A little bit.” Harry grinned. “It’s good.”

“Hm.” Louis hummed, reaching out and pulling at his own jacket wrapped around Harry’s body, straining it in and buttoning it up. “Oh, yes! Very tight. Very good.”

He unbuttoned it again and tugged Harry close, taking him by surprise and making him stumble. He slipped his hands around Harry’s waist under the material of the jacket, and pulled him even closer. 

“You smell so good.” Louis said quietly.

“I was just thinking the same about you.”

Harry blinked slowly, lazily, and before he knew what was happening, he felt warm lips pressing against his. Adrenaline and desire pulsed through Harry’s veins painfully; Louis tasted like lager and cigarette smoke and it was delicious. Louis’ hands started to run over Harry’s back, and then his chest, catching a nipple between his fingers which made Harry choke out a moan in surprise. Louis pulled his lips from Harry’s and looked into his eyes with amusement and disbelief.

“Nipples, huh?” He smirked, running two fingers over Harry’s nipple again; Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he barely contained a second moan. “I’m gonna have to remember that.”

“Oh, shut up.” Harry sighed. Louis laughed, kissing him again briefly and sitting back on the bench, lighting a cigarette and smirking up at Harry, looking proud of himself. 

Harry felt wrecked, the alcohol slowing his reactions and as he glanced absent-mindedly up at the countdown display, he realised he was half hard. He presumed Louis had noticed but had the decency not to mention it, at least. 

“Here it comes.” Louis stated. Harry looked at the road and saw his bus approaching.

“Oh.” Harry said, his head swimming.

Louis stood at the curb, sticking his hand out to stop the bus.

“Go on, love.” Louis laughed, pushing Harry gently.

“Bye, Louis!” Harry said cheerfully, drunk on gin and lust.

-

Harry woke up with a start. He was still on the bus, his face uncomfortably pressed up against the glass; he’d thankfully not missed his stop. he yawned, stretching his limbs and turning to sleepily look out the window. A familiar smell met his nostrils; aftershave and stale smoke, and it was then he realised he was still wearing Louis’ jacket. 

He smiled to himself, turning the collar up and nuzzling his face into it, closing his eyes. His phone buzzed in his trouser pocket and he pulled it out; a text from Joe, asking where he disappeared to. He pocketed it again, sighing when he realised he never got Louis’ number.

He rang the bell for his stop, climbing unsteadily to his feet. As the bus stopped and he stepped out into the cool night, he smiled to himself, pushing his hands in the pockets of the jacket and sighing. His fingers grazed a small wad of papers in the left pocket, pulling them out and looking at them.

He wasn’t trying to snoop in Louis’ pockets but his drunk curiosity got the better of him. There was an old train ticket, an invitation to the press party and what looked like a booking confirmation for theatre tickets. Sticking out between the folds of paper was a small ribbon. He pulled it out, pocketing the papers and inspecting the ribbon. It was royal blue and slightly frayed at the ends; he wrapped it around his wrist, somehow managing to tie it with one hand and grinning as he observed his handiwork. Satisfied as he approached his house, he got the key into the lock on the second go and pushed into the house.

-

Harry didn’t see Louis for a while after that. He often left work long after the show had finished and so his path never crossed with any of the cast. He left Louis’ jacket at stage door so they could get it to him, and a few days later his own jacket was handed back to him. He found a note in the pocket which simply read,  _ What a night! :). _ He pinned it up on his cork board in his room alongside his concert tickets.

Jackie hadn’t seen Matt either since that night, and she was fairly coy about what had happened between them. Her flatmate however had told Harry she didn’t come home that night. Still, it was unusual for Jackie not to gossip, even about her own life, so Harry didn’t push for information.

The show was continuing to pull in a low attendance and Harry finished on his bar far too early. He was cleaning the same surface for the third time when he saw his manager, Lucy walked up to him.

“You finished?”

Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

“I’ve been finished for ten minutes, I’m going out of my mind.”

“Good. I’ve got a job for you.”

Lucy sent him off round to stage door with a box of programmes for the show’s Company Manager, and Harry grinned to himself, feeling lucky he got lumbered with this particular task. He took the box into the Company office, stopping by to chat to Nicole. They talked about nothing, and every time someone approached Harry would dart around to see who it was, despite the simple fact he knew Louis would be on stage for the remainder of the show.

“Louis asked after you when he left your jacket here.”

Harry flushed red and Nicole was smirking at him.

“What do you mean?”

“He was playing it casual. Just asked how you were. I think he wanted to ask more but he seemed like he didn’t want to raise suspicion.”

Harry rolled his eyes at her and grinned.

“Didn’t want to raise suspicion. Yeah, whatever.”

Nicole just shrugged, leaning back on her chair. 

“You’re impossible.” Harry beamed, turning to walk up the stairs. “I’m gonna leave you here all alone. No one to talk to. You can think about what you’ve done.”

He laughed, running up the stairs to head back to his bar. He was just thinking about how he’d have to look Louis up on Facebook, when he lost his footing and stumbled; he grabbed for the handrail but missed and fell backwards. His elbow hit the stairs with a sickening crack, tumbling down a few more stairs before landing at the bottom with a thud, his right side taking the impact.

Nicole was by his side immediately, calling for a First Aider. 

“Fuck! Harry, are you okay?” Nicole asked, panicked. “Can you stand up?”

Harry’s head was swimming, the pain hitting him in so many parts of his body that he couldn’t work out what was what.

“Um…” He blinked, trying not to faint. “I don’t think so.”

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Nicole mumbled under her breath.

The First Aider, Ben, arrived swiftly and, with some difficulty, managed to hoist Harry into a chair that Nicole had produced. Harry winced as he sat down, grimacing and growling in pain through gritted teeth.

Nicole explained to Ben what happened and how Harry fell. Harry dumbly nodded along, unable to articulate any thoughts. His brain was fogged by the pain.

“Where does it hurt, Harry?”

My elbow. Left elbow.” He said at once. “My hand is tingling.”

“Okay, anywhere else?”

“My back hurts. And my hip and ribs. I fell onto my side.”

“Okay-”

“My bum hurts, too.”

Nicole snorted with laughter, which made Harry smile, at least. She fondly tidied his hair as Ben gently took his arm and tried to extend it. Harry cried out in pain; there was no way he could straighten it.

“Okay, I want you to go to A&E for that elbow.” Ben told him. “Just in case. You probably haven’t broken anything but let’s just be sure. You might have bruised the bone.”

Harry gagged slightly at his words.

“Okay.” He sighed miserably.

“We’ll call you a cab, is there anyone who can come with you?”

“Jackie will.” He nodded, looking to Nicole, who was on the phone Harry’s manager, letting her know what happened. “But she must be nearly finished so I'll wait until she’s all done.”

Ben took some details down from Harry for his accident report, Harry managing to get it all out despite feeling very fuzzy. Ben fetched him some water while he waited, and Lucy came down to see him, bringing his bag down to him.

“I’ll be okay.” Harry was reassuring her. “Probably back at work in a day or two.”

Lucy gave him an unconvinced look, wishing him the best and leaving him be, telling him she’ll get Jackie out as quickly as possible. 

Harry heard the closing bars of the last song of the show, barely hearing the applause from their position backstage. All of a sudden, there was a smattering of voices and a stampede of half-naked men and women swept past in a hurry.

“Is this normal?” He asked Nicole with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Harry?”

Harry turned his head so fast, he nearly had to add his neck to the long list of injuries. Louis was staring down at him in just a small pair of white boxers, brow furrowed in concern, eyeing where Harry was clutching at his elbow.

“I fell down the stairs.” Harry answered glumly, roaming his eyes over Louis’ body. He was slightly tanned, a small amount of hair on his chest and leading down in a trail below his bellybutton and he was toned to absolute perfection. In the small time Harry had known him, he hadn’t imagined he could look this perfect. His hands were on his hips, tapping out an anxious rhythm with his fingers.

“Are you going to the hospital?”

“Yeah. Just waiting for Jackie to finish work, and then I’ll-”

“Fuck that!” Louis scoffed, turning to walk up the stairs. “Just wait there, I’ll be down in like, three minutes. You’re not waiting any longer than is absolutely necessary.”

Before Harry could protest, Louis had darted up the stairs as fast as his bare legs could carry him. He looked at Nicole in surprise; she just smirked, shrugging.

“Your car should be here any minute.” She offered. 

Five minutes later, Louis was bounding down the stairs, taking Harry’s undamaged arm and leading him outside where an Addison Lee had been waiting for a few minutes. Louis had Harry’s bag and hoodie over his free arm, juggling the items the best he could as he put Harry into the car and closed the door behind him. He walked around to the other side, climbing in next to him before leaning over to grab the seatbelt and strap him in.

Harry watched him in silence, inhaling Louis’ scent as he was leaning into his space. He smelt like fuzzy peach and mouthwash; he’d clearly managed to squeeze in a shower before running back down.

“Thank you.” Harry said pathetically as Louis buckled the seatbelt. “You’re the best.”

“You’re welcome. Wanna tell me what happened?”

During their short ride to the local hospital not five minutes down the road, Harry explained what happened, pained as he tried to gesture as wildly as he normally did, but being stunted by physical restriction.

“ _ And _ my bum hurts.” He finished.

“Christ.” Louis gasped sympathetically. “Well, I’m sure your elbow isn’t broken. Or your bum.”

Harry snorted with laughter before wincing at a pain in his ribs. As they pulled up outside the A&E department, Louis quickly aiding Harry out of the car, Harry realised with a deep frown he was still wearing his ugly work uniform. They checked in at the desk, being instructed to take a seat; it was likely to be a long wait. As soon as Harry sat down he hurriedly removed his tie, moving onto his waistcoat and struggling. He managed to get two buttons undone before he turned to Louis, pleading with his eyes. Louis was leaning back on his plastic chair, grinning at Harry.

“Help me!” Harry whined with a slight laugh.

They both stood up and Harry faced Louis. Louis slowly unbuttoned the waistcoat, slipping his hands under the material to push it off his shoulders, lightly grazing Harry’s nipples. Louis smirked as he heard Harry’s breath catch in his throat.

“Really inappropriate right now.” Harry said with the ghost of a grin. “Just take it off.”

When Louis’ eyes glistened and he opened his mouth to speak, Harry silenced him with a deathly look. Louis chuckled quietly to himself, carefully pulling the waistcoat free of Harry’s arms and folding it up.

“Thanks.” Harry sighed, sitting back down. “And thanks for coming with me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“This is gonna take ages. You don’t have to stay, or anything. Don’t wanna ruin your night.”

“Don’t be silly!” Louis shrugged, waving his hand dismissively. “I don’t think spending the night with you would be a wasted night.”

Harry slowly looked up at Louis, who was sporting a small, shy grin, rolling his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant. You know what I mean.”

Harry shrugged, raising his eyebrows and trying to suppress his own grin.

-

After Harry had been assessed by a nurse, he was sent back out to wait to see a doctor. Louis was nowhere to be seen, having told Harry he’d pop across the road to Tesco and fetch them some snacks while he was in with the nurse. He returned about five minutes later, waving the bags across the ward, approaching and sitting in a chair perpendicular to Harry.

“Didn’t know what you’d like, so…”

“So you bought the whole shop?”

“Basically.”

Harry smiled at him gratefully, laboriously pulling his phone from his pocket as it started to buzz.

“Hey Jack. Yes, I’m at A&E. Oh, Louis insisted on bringing me down.” He looked up and Louis was smirking, staring into the Tesco bag. “No you don’t need to come down, I’m in capable hands.”

Louis made a small sound of amusement and Harry felt a blush creeping up his face.

“I’ll ring you in the morning. I promise.”

He hung up, trying not to smile as much as his mouth wanted to. He looked over at Louis, who was fussing over his groceries.

“Jesus.” Harry said, glancing into the bags. “She said we’d be here a few hours. Not a few weeks.”

“You’re a growing boy, young Harry.” Louis said confidently. “Plus, I can eat for England.”

Harry beamed at him, fidgeting carefully in his seat. Aside from the searing pain in his elbow, he could feel sore bruises coming up all over; his back, his right side, his bum. His ribs were aching when he took a deep breath.

“I got some painkillers, too.” Louis said helplessly.

“I’d better not take anything until I’m seen.” Harry sighed, turning his attention to the empty seat next to Louis that he was unpacking the snacks onto. “Who the hell drinks Dr Pepper?”

“Excuse me?” Louis replied, offended. “It’s my favourite.”

“Gross.” Harry pulled a face.

“Original or sour cream Pringles?”

“Original, please.” Harry said before grinning sweetly. “Can you open them for me, please?”

Louis shot him a glare, betraying a grin and obliging, pulling the lid from the tube of Pringles and handing them to Harry.

-

Conversation came easy. They bonded over their love of performing and the fact they both moved down to London to pursue it, both being from the north. Harry couldn’t believe how easy it was being in Louis’ company and how comfortable he felt with him. He again felt the urge to touch; the mere thought of it set Harry’s heart thumping painfully, but in reality Harry knew it would be awkward and difficult, considering his physical injuries. He settled for shuffling a bit closer, angling himself so his knee could touch Louis’. Louis shuffled a bit closer, too.

Louis had started telling a story about his first year at college; Harry had tuned out. He had become distracted, listening to the rasping lilt of his voice, watching how expressive his face was, how passionately he spoke. Louis fixed his fringe, and Harry found himself staring at his hands for far longer than was appropriate.

“Something to do with singing, I suppose?” Louis said as Harry snapped back into reality.

“Sorry?” Harry said, shaking his head into clarity. 

Louis laughed and it was a beautiful sound.

“I asked what you wanted to do. Like, as a career.”

“Oh.” Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’m not sure. Singing is my priority at the moment but I do love to play and write music, too, so who knows.”

“Nice.”

“I actually auditioned for X Factor in 2010. I got through the first stage but I got glandular fever before I got to do my audition in front of the judges.”

“Fuck! Did you not want to audition again last year?”

“No, by that time I was just in a different mindset and I’d already decided I would be moving down to London when I turned 18. I was set on the idea by then.”

“That’s a shame. I love those shows. I’d definitely have voted for you.” Louis grinned.

“Oh, I don’t think I’d have gotten very far.”

“Whatever! You’d have got through on looks alone.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, trying not to go red. Louis laughed, nudging his knee against Harry’s.

“You could’ve been as big as Liam Payne!”

“Who’s he?”

“He came fifth on X Factor last year?” Louis shook his head. “He auditioned three times.”

“He’s persistent.”

“He’s about to release his second single. His first one blew up, I’m surprised you don’t know him.”

“Isn’t it funny? How the runner ups always do better than the winners?”

-

Harry was outstretched across three chairs, Louis sitting on the last one with Harry’s feet on his lap. 

“You ever straightened your hair?” Louis piped up after they’d been silent for a few minutes.

“Ugh, yes.” Harry sighed. “It looks awful. Believe me.”

“Bet that’s not true!”

“I promise, it is. Hey, how long have we been sitting here?”

Louis looked at his watch.

“Just under three hours.”

“Three hours?!” Harry sighed loudly. “I could’ve died in that time!”

Louis laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Still in pain?”

“I’m bruised everywhere. I’m gonna be completely black and blue.”

“Oh, babe.”

And this elbow!” He groaned, gritting his teeth. “It’s like - you know when you hit your funny bone? Like that, times ten. For the past four hours.”

“Oh!” Louis flinched violently. “That’s horrible.”

He squeezed Harry’s ankle, rubbing it comfortingly.

“I need a hug.” Harry said pathetically, pouting and looking expectantly at Louis.

“Won’t I hurt you?”

Harry laboriously lifted his legs and placed them on the floor. Louis scooted over to close the gap, pressing himself gently against Harry’s right side, apologising when Harry flinched. He carefully wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and Harry leaned into him.

“Oh.” Louis sighed quietly, turning his face into Harry’s neck, nuzzling to get at his skin through the open neck of his work shirt. “Poor baby.”

Harry leaned his jaw against Louis’ temple.

“This is shit.” He mumbled. “Probably not gonna be able to sing at the weekend.”

Louis lifted his head, looking at Harry. He removed his hand from his waist, placing both his small hands on Harry’s right thigh. Harry swallowed thickly.

“I dread getting injured.” Louis said quietly. “My career would be over immediately, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s hard when your body is your art.” Louis smirked.

Harry blinked at him, glancing down to where Louis’ hands rested on his thigh. He looked back up into his eyes.

“Well, you’re right. It’s definitely art.”

Louis snorted with amusement but his ears tinged pink, and Harry smiled, pleased with himself.

“Well, aren’t you charming?” Louis laughed, squeezing his finger tips into Harry’s inner thigh.

“Harry Styles? This way, please.”

-

When Harry finally came out, his arm was in a sling and he felt utterly miserable.

What happened?” Louis asked, jumping to his feet.

“Just badly bruised.” He sighed. “Have to wear this for a week. Been prescribed painkillers.”

They collected his prescription and walked to Harry’s bus stop.

“And you’re gonna be okay getting home?” Louis said, worrying his lip with his teeth.

“I’ll be fine, Louis.” Harry nodded. “Thanks.”

“Well, I hope you manage to get some sleep.”

“Thanks for tonight.” Harry sighed as they got to the bus stop. “I’m really grateful. It was so good of you to wait with me for all this time.”

“Well, I had fun.” Louis smiled, nodding to the road as Harry’s bus approached.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Take care of yourself.” Louis said, tentatively wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him on the cheek. When he pulled away, he traced his thumb over the spot he’d kissed, smiling fondly. “Bye.”

-

Harry was off work for a week, being pretty useless with only one working arm. When he returned to work, he could forego the sling for his shift but his elbow was still pretty sore, and he’d polished off his prescription painkillers, having to rely on paracetamol.

His body was, as he predicted, pretty much completely black and blue. He had odd shaped bruises all over, and to his dismay, a big round one on his bum. Still, he was alive and that was the main thing, nothing broken except his pride.

When he got to work, Jackie ran full pelt at him, slowing as Harry winced in anticipation of a collision, carefully throwing her arms around him.

“Missed you, bitch.” She told him, sighing into his hair.

“Missed you too.” He grinned.

“We’re all really glad you’re back.”

“How’s things been around here, then?”

Jackie pulled away, walking him across the foyer.

“Just as dull as usual. It’s because you’ve not been here, talking shit.”

“Oi.”

“Oh, so!” Jackie’s eyes brightened. “Tell me all about your evening in A&E with the pretty twink.”

“We’ve been through this…” Harry said, warning in his tone. “I told you everything on the phone.”

“You skimmed any kind of actual detail. You gave me an outline, then you hung up on me to have a bath or a wank or something.”

“I hung up to have dinner! And honestly, we were sitting in a bloody waiting room, hardly romance central, is it? I don’t know what you expect me to say.”

“You didn’t kiss again?”

“No!” Harry said. “And shush. I don’t want anyone hearing.”

“Well, I want all the details. What do you guys talk about? Any late night texts when you’re in bed and feeling a bit-”

“I don’t even have his number.” Harry told Jackie, pleading to her with his eyes to quit talking. “Can we change the subject?”

Jackie reluctantly let the subject drop, but for how long it'd last, Harry didn’t know. His guess was, she’d bring it back up before their shift ended.

-

When one of his colleagues started to arrange a night out, Harry was on the fence. On the one hand, he was gagging for a night out, the opportunity to feel a bit normal again and have a drink with all his friends. On the other hand, what if someone knocked into him? His arm was still tender, his elbow shooting with pain at any kind of contact.

“What kind of stupid reason is that not to come out?” Stav asked, disbelieving. 

“You don’t understand how painful it was, Stav.” Harry huffed. “It hurts, mate.”

“Don’t ‘mate’ me.” Stav shot back. “If you’re well enough to come to work, you’re well enough to come out. You have to. It’s my birthday.”

“Your birthday is in six weeks, idiot.”

“You’re coming out!”

Jackie walked into the break room and Stav at once told her about Harry’s protesting.

“You’re coming.” She said simply, shrugging at him. “And don’t forget, Sarah went to college with Jon from the cast.”

“What does that have to do with literally anything?”

Jackie smiled condescendingly at Harry as if he was stupid. 

“So, Jon will probably bring some of the other guys from the cast.”

Harry felt his ears go red and hoped Jackie and Stav didn’t notice.

“And?” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

Jackie swatted at his good arm and sighed impatiently.

-

There was obviously no chance of Harry not going out. He put a pressure bandage on his elbow, to help protect it a bit but mainly to cover up the worst of the disgusting bruising. He wore his favourite Rolling Stones t shirt, ripped in several places but the most comfortable item of clothing he owned. To keep with the theme he also wore his ripped skinny jeans. 

It came as absolutely no surprise to Harry to walk into the club with his friends and spy Louis nearby. He was chatting to Matt, telling a story enthusiastically; he was waving his hands around, his face animated and Harry couldn’t help but smile. 

Jackie was looking in the same direction as they both approached the bar to get a drink.

“You gonna talk to Matt tonight?” Harry asked her.

Jackie shrugged.

“Suppose so.” She replied dismissively. “You gonna talk to Louis?”

“Course.” Harry replied with a cheesy grin. 

When Harry picked up his drink, straw finding its way into his mouth, he saw Louis approach on his left.

“Hello love!” He beamed, carefully giving Harry a tentative hug. “How are you, Haz?”

“Oh, can’t complain.” Harry grinned back. “It’s great to see you.”

“You too.” Louis smiled. “You’re out the sling? How is the elbow?”

“It’s okay. Still quite sore. I still wear the sling sometimes.”

Louis nodded with a frown. He leaned round to look at Harry’s right arm, ghosting his fingertips over a greeny-yellowy-purply bruise on his tricep, wincing. 

“Oh, Lou.” Harry laughed, catching himself using the overly familiar nickname just a beat too late. “You’ve seen nothing. You wouldn’t believe how bruised I am. All over.”

Louis smirked, maintaining eye contact for a few beats before slowly looking Harry up and down. A thrill shot through Harry and he moved slightly closer.

“You gonna dance with me, then?” Louis asked. “Without having to get drunk first?”

“Ohh, it’s unlikely.” Harry grinned, sipping his drink. “Let me at least finish my first one, then maybe I’ll consider it.”

Louis stayed with Harry as they both drank, Harry finishing his first drink and then his second, moving onto his third as he laughed along with Louis’ wit. Harry felt so endeared, and neither of them were paying any attention to anything going on around them. Their friends faded into the background as they formed a bubble around themselves, becoming lost in each other.

Louis finally dragged Harry out onto the dance floor, somehow managing to envelope him even though he was smaller. He physically protected Harry’s elbow, pushing anyone away who came close to it.

Louis was a tad drunker than Harry, becoming handsy as soon as they started to dance. He was as gentle as he could be in his intoxicated state; Harry wasn’t overly fussed at the twinges of painful pressure whenever Louis pressed a bit too hard on a bruise, the pleasure outweighing the pain. Harry slipped his arms around Louis’ neck, and Louis at once stopped moving.

“Harry?” He asked, amusement dripping in his voice.

“Hm?”

Louis grasped Harry’s hand, holding it up to his face.

“Is this the ribbon that was in my jacket pocket?”

Harry flushed bright red. He’d been wearing the ribbon around his wrist but despite thinking of Louis every time he looked at it, he’d all but forgotten he’d literally stolen it. 

“Oh, erm…” 

“You little thief.” Louis smirked. “Marking my territory for me, are you?”

Harry’s throat made a strange gurgling noise that he prayed and prayed Louis hadn’t heard. He closed his eyes briefly, composing himself as he heard a light, happy laugh from Louis.

“I like it.” Louis added. “Really like it.”

“Stop.” Harry said, opening his eyes and grinning widely.

Louis laughed again, pulling him closer and they swayed to the music, in no way matching the tempo but they couldn’t care less.

“Hey.” Louis said into Harry’s ear, as quiet as he could speak and still be heard over the noise. “I don’t think I mentioned: you look incredible tonight.”

“Lou.” Harry sighed in his ear. He pulled back slightly to look Louis in the eye; Louis’ lips parted to speak again but Harry silenced him with a kiss, inhaling sharply as Louis immediately darted his tongue out, licking Harry’s swiftly parting lips.

Harry wasn’t as drunk as last time they’d kissed and this time he was feeling everything in vivid detail; the movements of Louis’ mouth, the clever, exhilarating dancing of his tongue, eager fingers gripping into his flesh. Harry let out a small moan, wincing when Louis pressed hard into his bruises.

“God, sorry.” Louis breathed.

Harry smirked, moving his hands down to Louis’ bum and giving it a squeeze. 

“I need a fucking cigarette.” Louis said, looking a tiny bit helpless. He grabbed Harry by the hand, pulling him close and walking him towards the exit, all the while still protecting Harry’s elbow. They make it out into the night air, a chill hitting both of them.

They sat on a low wall just down the street from the club entrance, thighs pressed close together, Harry occasionally pressing kisses to Louis’ neck as Louis smoked. 

“Harry…” Louis said slowly, slapping his hand down onto Harry’s thigh, squeezing slightly. “Will you come home with me tonight? Sorry if it’s a bit forward, I mean…”

“Louis.” Harry laughed slightly with a regretful wince. “I was just about to say, I need to go home in a minute. I’ve got a singing lesson in the morning.”

“Oh, you and your bloody singing lessons!” Louis smirked.

“Sorry.” Harry laughed, conveying his regret. “I’ll make it up to you, though.”

“Yeah?” Louis replied, interested. 

“Definitely.”

-

Harry’s singing lesson went terribly. He really needed to stop going out so much; the fact he’d been drinking and was so tired was not good and his teacher chastised him. His sore ribs didn’t help his breathing, either. He got to work and he was very tired; his hangover was starting to dissipate but he was dreading the shift.

He felt some of his colleagues watching him as he walked through the foyer, a feeling of dread washing over him as he got into the break room, Joe cheering when he saw him.

“Shush, Joe.” Harry winced, taking his sunglasses off, grimacing into the florescent lights and slipping them back on.

“So you don’t want this coffee and paracetamol then?”

“Oh!” Harry moaned loudly, reaching dramatically for the coffee.

“ _ And _ it’s still hot.” Joe told him. “Don’t say I don’t do anything for you.”

“I love you.” Harry said sincerely, leaning over and pecking his friend on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah.” Joe said, folding his arms and looking at Harry pointedly. “So…?!”

-

Harry had at least seven of his colleagues ask him what was going on between him and Louis over the course of his shift. By the time Shy George asked him as they were leaving at the end of the night, Harry was ready to snap. Why people thought his love life was their business, he’d never understand. Still, he had nothing to tell them, at any rate.

Thanks to his lack of sleep and lingering hangover, Harry fell asleep almost immediately upon returning home. He woke up the next morning refreshed, which was a relief as it was a Saturday which means a double show day. He even managed to make his lunch before heading into work.

Saturday would usually be a busy day in the theatre, but unfortunately for Harry, this wasn’t the case over at Knight Time. Ticket sales had picked up a touch since the mediocre media reviews had come out, but Harry was still bored out of his mind. After the interval of the matinee show, he snuck away from the bar, slipping into the back of the auditorium. He scanned the performers on stage, finding Louis in two seconds flat.

His heart leapt painfully in his chest. Watching him dance was mesmerising; he was smooth, graceful, and even more beautiful than Harry had ever seen him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, and he knew he’d be spending a lot more time watching the show from now on.

After the matinee show, Harry was sitting in the circle foyer eating his reheated pasta for lunch, miserably and enviously eyeing Jackie’s Chipotle. 

“Harry!”

Harry frowned, looking around at his colleagues. No one was looking at him and indeed, no one else seemed to hear the whisper.

“Harry!”

“Where’s that coming from?!” He asked Jackie. “Do you hear it?”

“Hazza!”

Jackie nudged Harry, pointing over to the staircase that led to backstage. Louis’ face was peeking out around the corner, grinning at Harry and gesturing him over with his eyes. Harry self-consciously glanced around at his colleagues and stood to his feet, jogging over.

“Hello, babe.” Louis grinned sweetly. “Um- I forgot to give this back to you.”

Louis handed Harry a small, black cylinder; it was his portable phone charger. He’d lent it to him last night and gone off home without it.

“Oh, thanks, I forgot all about it.”

Wordlessly, they slowly started to walk down the corridor towards backstage. 

“How’s the elbow?”

“Think I knocked it in my sleep. It’s a bit sore today.”

Louis gave him a sympathetic look, before taking his hand and approaching the door that led to backstage; instead of going through, he pulled Harry down a back staircase before leaning against the wall.

“I missed you yesterday.” Louis smiled quietly. “You know, it’s really annoying knowing you’re in the building every day and I don’t get to see you.”

Harry wordlessly smiled at him, letting himself be pulled flush against Louis.

“Missed you too.” He replied.

Louis pressed their lips together, and Harry sighed against his mouth. Kissing Louis was a bit like slipping into a hot bath on a long, cold winter’s day; a bit like sipping from an ice cold glass bottle of Coke on the hottest day of the year. It was just so satisfying and delicious.

Suddenly, Harry wanted more, more of Louis; he pressed his crotch against Louis’ lower stomach, pulling a quiet moan from his mouth. Harry hummed in approval.

“Hmm.” Louis sighed. “This isn’t good.”

“Yeah…” Harry said, rutting his hips up against Louis again. “But it’s so fucking good.”

Harry ran his lips down Louis’ jaw and grazed his teeth along his neck. Louis gasped.

“Careful.” Louis laughed. “My body is my art, remember?”

Harry laughed, moving back to Louis’ mouth. He slipped a thumb under the hem of Louis’ t shirt, digging it slightly into his hot skin. 

“Okay, Harry…” Louis sighed, reluctantly pulling away. “I’m sorry, I need to go.”

Harry growled with frustration under his breath.

“Sorry.” Louis said again. “I’m gonna be late for warm-up.”

Harry looked at him, breathing heavily. Louis’ bottom lip was red, swollen; his eyes were dark and regretful. Harry pushed his hips into Louis’ one last time and stepped away from him.

“God, I need a minute before I go back.” Harry said with a grin, looking into Louis’ eyes as he wriggled his hands down his trousers and adjusted himself.

“Fucking hell.” Louis sighed. “You wanna go for a drink after work?”

Harry nodded quickly.

“I’ll wait for you at stage door.” Louis said, quickly pecking him on the lips before dashing off backstage.

-

When Harry came down to stage door (after taking abnormally long getting ready - partly because he wanted to impress but partly because he was nervous and was putting off leaving) Nicole told him Louis was outside smoking.

“Hi, love!” Louis said, quickly stubbing his cigarette out, approaching Harry. It was slightly awkward; neither of them quite knew how to greet each other but Louis quickly recovered, pushing his fingers into the crook of Harry’s good elbow. “Ready?”

Louis led Harry into the bar. It was a Saturday night so it was pretty busy; they approached the bar and Louis somehow managed to snake them to the front. 

“What do you fancy?”

“Hmm.” Harry contemplated. “Merlot.”

Louis pulled a face, rolling his eyes and baring his teeth. Harry slapped his hip playfully.

Louis ordered their drinks and some nuts to snack on, the two of them arguing about who was going to pay; Harry finally won out, but only because he tickled Louis and his quick reflexes meant he managed to hand his £20 note to the barman before Louis could snatch it away.

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes by the tables; Harry spotted a couple who were getting ready to leave and Louis smoothly swooped in and claimed it before the couple had even completely stood up.

“You take no prisoners.” Harry grinned, shaking his head as he sat opposite Louis. 

“You’re a fragile bird with a broken wing. I couldn’t take the chance of you having to stand all night.”

Harry snorted.

“A fragile bird?” He challenged, seeing something burn behind Louis’ eyes. He felt his ears flush and he wondered when he became a person who blushed so damn much. “Please.”

“I’m not the one who fell down the stairs, babe.”

Harry shook his head impatiently and sipped from his glass.

“I’ve been getting it in the ear about last Thursday.” He grinned. “Front of House love a good gossip. Should never have snogged in front of that lot.”

“There’s no secrets in theatre.” Louis raised his eyebrows with a grin; his legs fidgeted and his knee bumped against Harry’s.  

“Oh, it can’t be  _ that _ hard to keep a secret.”

Louis snorted with amusement, taking a handful of nuts.

“You can tell you’ve not worked in theatre long.” He said, throwing a nut at Harry’s head.

“Oi!” Harry gasped, wide eyed, looking affronted. “Wanker.”

“That’s not nice.”

“ _ You’re _ not very nice.”

“Actually, I’m very nice.” Louis stated before closing one eye, holding a nut between his thumb and forefinger and lining it up. “Open up.”

Harry grinned, licking his lips before opening his mouth wide. Louis opened his eye and looked at him for a second, before closing his eye again, aiming, and throwing the nut. It hit Harry’s cheek.

“Crap aim.”

“One more, one more.”

The next one hit Harry’s teeth, bouncing off and skidding onto the table.

“Fuck’s sake!” Louis growled.

“Aww.” Harry beamed. “We’ll call that one as in. I suppose you didn’t factor in my big old teeth. Easy mistake.”

“I don’t need your pity.” Louis smirked, holding his hand out towards Harry’s face; Harry moved forward and bit the nut from between his fingers. “I’m actually normally a very good aim.”

“I’m just supposed to take your word for it?”

“Excuse me!” Louis squeaked, leaning back on his chair and folding his arms. “I’ll have you know I’m a very good footballer.”

“Football?” Harry asked, leaning back in his own chair, mirroring Louis. He picked up his glass, absently swirling the liquid. “I assume you wear a kit?”

“Sometimes.” Louis smirked. 

Harry nodded, poorly hiding a smile.

“Nice.”

Louis grinned, staring down at his beer bottle and picking at the label with his thumb.

“You play any sports?”

“Me and my mate Joe play a bit of tennis when we can, usually once a week.” Harry shrugged. “I dabble in other bits, too.”

“Do you, now?” Louis took a swig from his bottle. “So, do you grunt when you play tennis?”

“Haha!” Harry laughed loudly, slapping his hand over his mouth. He continued to laugh quietly. “I mean… I guess, maybe a bit.”

“Good to know.” Louis nodded, pursing his lips and contemplating. “Oh, I meant to tell you. I’m on as the geek on Monday and Tuesday.”

“Oh, no way!” Harry beamed. “Well, I’ll be in to watch.”

“Awesome.” Louis seemed pleased.

“I actually popped in today. Nice little mover, aren’t you Lou?”

“Oh!” Louis laughed lightly. “I’m okay. I suppose, then, I’ll have to come round to front of house one day to watch you work?”

“You saw me working the day we met, genius.”

“You were very, very good.” Louis winked at him before shrugging. “I suppose what I actually need to do is watch you sing.”

“I sometimes sing at a cabaret club at the weekends, if you wanted to…” Harry trailed off as Louis reached over to brush his fingers against the back of Harry’s hand which was laying on the table, fingers teasing the base of his wine glass. 

“I’d love to come and watch you one day.” Louis smiled softly. “Soon.”

“That’d be great.”

Harry turned his hand over, brushing his fingers against Louis’; they touched each other softly, neither taking grip and both of them watching the display as their fingers courted each other, Louis running his middle finger up Harry’s palm.

“Harry?” Louis cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me tonight.”

Harry observed Louis. He continued to stare at their hands, glancing up slightly when Harry didn’t immediately answer. Harry finally took Louis’ hand and entwined their fingers.

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

They had a second drink before both anxiously agreeing to leave. Harry was buzzing and he wasn’t all that sure if it was because he’d mixed his drinks or the anticipation of the night ahead of him. He sat next to Louis on the tube, clutching at Louis’ forearm with both of his hands. Louis was talking fast, incessantly; Harry was content to hear his rasping voice, muffled by the screeching of the tube, watching his mouth form words and making his accent as visible as it was audible. Harry’s fingers were burning on Louis’ bare skin, his mind racing just as fast as his heart.

They arrived at Louis’ stop and Harry gripped onto his hand as they stood on the escalator, both quiet and impatient.

“I live with this girl I went to college with,” Louis explained, “but she’s away on tour for the next couple of months. Her parents pay her rent.” He rolled his eyes briefly.

“So, essentially… you currently live on your own.”

“Essentially.” Louis said, smiling. He was standing one step above Harry on the escalator; he openly relished bending down to kiss Harry, giggling as they came to the top of the escalator before breaking apart.

It was only a couple of minutes’ walk to Louis’ flat, and Harry squeezed Louis’ hand as he pushed the key into the lock. They got inside, Louis holding the door open for Harry before turning to close it.

“Now,” Louis said, pausing to click the door closed; by the time he opened his mouth to continue speaking, Harry was pressed up against him, thudding Louis’ body back onto the wooden front door.

“Lou.” Harry mumbled as he pressed his lips against Louis’, sighing against his mouth before pulling away.

“God, steady on, babe.” Louis said, laughing. “At least wait ‘til we get upstairs. Don’t wanna put on a show for the middle-aged couple who live on this floor.”

“Sorry.” Harry said, pulling away. Louis pushed himself away from the door at once, grabbing Harry’s hand and walking him determinedly up the stairs. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Louis made a noise akin to a frustrated grumble, pushing the key into the door at the top of the stairs and then the smell of  _ Louis _ overwhelmed Harry; it was a completely indistinguishable smell, but it was warm and clean and _ Louis _ . For the second time, Harry pushed Louis up against the door and he moved his mouth to Louis’ neck.

“Harry,” He breathed out as Harry’s tongue hit his flesh, “look, how gentle do I need to be with you?”

Harry pulled away from Louis’ neck and looked at him.

“Gentle?” He smirked.

“I don’t wanna injure you further!”

“Oh.” Harry laughed. “Um - just be careful of the elbow. I don’t care about the bruises. Doesn’t matter if they get a bit bashed up.”

Louis’ eyes widened and Harry smirked to himself. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Louis said quietly, his hands going to the fly of Harry’s jeans. Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ mouth hotly, kissing across his cheekbone before giving a kitten lick to the shell of Louis’ ear.

“I might even like it.”

Louis let out a breath, tugging gently on the hair at the back of Harry’s neck and Harry immediately closed the space between them, pressing against Louis’ body in every place he could. His hips licked up against Louis’ and he slipped his hand down between their bodies to palm at Louis’ erection. Louis gasped.

“Fuck.” Louis sighed, pushing Harry away, freeing himself from the back of his front door and starting to walk away. “Come with me.”

Harry closed in on Louis’ split second head start, grasping at Louis’ hips from behind with his long fingers and following him down the corridor, Louis harshly barging through a door to the left into his room.

Harry took a second to take in his surroundings; organised chaos was the only word to describe it. It was clean and small, fairly untidy. Harry could smell the faint odour of cigarette smoke.

He was jerked back into the moment when Louis’ hands slipped under his t shirt, making him shiver when his fingertips grazed his ribs. Louis was pulling Harry’s tshirt up and Harry raised his arms above his head, the pair of them awkwardly and carefully removing it over his bad elbow. Louis discarded it somewhere, his eyes stuck on Harry’s body.

He took Harry’s hand, slowly turning him around, eyeing his bruises with wonder.

“You’re a bit yellow, love.” He said quietly, turning Harry to face him again and ghosting his fingers over Harry’s ribs. “Do they still hurt?”

“Some of them, a bit.” Harry shrugged, watching Louis’ face closely. His eyes blinked up to meet Harry’s, and he smiled softly as he leaned up to kiss him. Harry melted into him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, digging his fingertips in as he pulled him close and stepping backwards towards the bed. He misjudged his stride, knocking into the bed and losing his balance, falling backwards and pulling Louis down with him.

“Ah.” He said, inhaling sharply and clutching his elbow, laughing.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, chewing his lip anxiously.

“Oh, never better.” Harry said, fiddling with the fly of his jeans. “Lou, get your clothes off, it’d take me ages with this elbow.”

Louis stood to his feet and undressed quicker than Harry thought possible, Harry still pulling his own jeans off when Louis was moving towards him, naked and eyes shot with need.

“I’m getting nervous now.” Louis whispered.

Harry finally pulled the left leg of his jeans from his foot and turned to Louis.

“Why?” Harry breathed, before smirking. “I’ll be gentle with you.”

“Are all encounters with you like this?” Louis asked, pushing at Harry’s shoulder for him to lie down, eyes quickly taking Harry in. He hooked a leg over Harry’s thighs, straddling him and splaying his palms gently on his bruised ribs.

Harry lay flat on the bed and gazed up at Louis. They hadn’t taken the opportunity to turn on the light but Louis was illuminated from behind by the soft light from the hall, flooding in through the bedroom door which was wide open. The street lights lit the right side of the room through the open slats of the blinds, and the only thing that remained in shadow was Louis’ cock as he loomed over Harry, digging his fingers into the bruises experimentally.

“Ah!” Harry winced, closing his eyes for a second before looking up. “Feels good, Lou.”

“Yeah?” Louis said, leaning down further to kiss Harry, rutting against him and bumping their cocks together; Harry arched into the contact. “Fuck.”

Harry’s splayed his hands on Louis’ thighs, sneaking up towards his hips slowly as Louis placed his forearms either side of Harry’s shoulders, settling himself atop of him and focusing on his mouth, nibbling and licking, rocking his hips slightly to slide their hard cocks together.

“God.” Louis sighed as he moved his mouth to just behind Harry’s ear. “Been so desperate to get your clothes off.”

Harry slapped his hands onto Louis’ bum cheeks, kneading and pulling them apart in need. Louis breathed profanities under his breath, suddenly moving quickly and kissing Harry’s neck, collarbone, nipple. He shuffled down Harry’s legs, sitting on his knees and mouthing at Harry’s bruised ribs, nipping at the skin. Harry growled through gritted teeth; Louis glanced up at him and Harry smiled reassuringly.

Harry put all his energy into not bucking up when Louis reached his hips, sucking and licking over the bone and adding fresh bruises to the old ones nearby. Gasps and moans came as frequently as his breaths and when Louis wrapped his hands around the base of Harry’s cock, he arched off the bed and slammed back down with a thud.

“Feel good?” Louis grinned, twisting his hand up and down Harry’s shaft. Harry was letting out little whines, licking his lips and laboriously trying to push himself up on his elbows to watch Louis’ hand; Louis met his eyes, slowly moving his head down, opening his mouth and taking Harry in. 

“Jesus.” Harry groaned.

Louis’ mouth worked quickly, his tongue dancing along Harry’s shaft and his cheeks hollowing. Harry couldn’t take the pain of holding himself up anymore, so he once again flattened on the bed, closing his eyes and revelling in the feeling of Louis encompassing him. Not only was Louis executing earth-shattering technique, but he was moaning, quietly but obscenely, vibrations from his throat reverberating through Harry’s body causing him to shiver. 

Harry’s mind was foggy; his brain was a jumble of  _ LouisLouisLouis _ and he pushed his fingers into Louis’ hair, tugging gently as he moved his hips in tiny movements in time with the bobbing of Louis’ mouth. He felt a jolting inside of him and suddenly he was sharply aware of what he needed.

“Louis!” Harry choked out. “Louis?!”

“Hm?” Louis hummed, sending another shiver through Harry.

“ _ Fuck me _ .” He replied through gritted teeth. “Shit, please.”

Louis pulled off of Harry, replacing his mouth with a loose fist, keeping Harry moving towards his peak. 

“Yeah? Y’sure?”

“Fuck, please, yes.”

Louis nodded briefly, climbing off the bed and nearly tripping over his own legs to get to his nightstand. He threw lube and a condom onto the bed, the goods landing an inch from Harry’s hip as he lay on the bed, stroking himself with his legs bent, splayed to the side with his knees on the bed.

“Good aim.” Harry smirked.

“See!” Louis laughed, hurrying to return to the bed, placing himself between Harry’s legs and pressing down to kiss his lips, pushing his tongue in quickly. Harry’s hands came to the small of Louis’ back, pushing him down, flush against his own body. 

“God.” Louis grumbled, leaning over to snick open the lid of the lube. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Harry just watched him, his mouth open and smiling. He flinched, his mouth forming an O as Louis’ wet fingertip pushed at his rim.

Harry was frankly in bliss as he watched Louis work him open, biting his lip as he concentrated, thrusting one, two, and eventually three fingers inside Harry. Harry reached down to feel where Louis’ fingers disappeared inside of him; he groaned loudly, laying back on the bed.

“Okay, I’m ready, come on!”

“Hold your horses.” Louis teased, thrusting his fingers in three more times before pulling them out, causing Harry to flinch and whine. “You need to learn some patience.”

Harry’s cock was hard and on fire and he felt like he wanted to take Louis’ patience and slap him round the face with it. He settled for growling at him, thumping at his thighs petulantly with the sides of his feet. Louis couldn’t help but smile widely, sitting on his heels as he carefully tore the condom wrapper with his teeth, rolling the sheath down his hard length and popping open the lube. 

“You ready for me, Harry?” Louis asked softly, coating himself in lube. “Want me to fuck you, babe?”

He positioned himself over Harry; Harry stared up at him, glassy eyed and so turned on that it was literally painful. Louis lined himself up and before Harry knew it, he was pushing in slowly, kissing him as he pushed with shallow thrusts, finally bottoming out and stilling for a moment.

Louis felt  _ amazing _ and a shiver wracked Harry’s body. Louis huffed a breath, hooking his arms under Harry’s knees and pushing them down against his chest. The stretch burned the bruised skin of Harry’s lower back and legs, the bruising on his bum stinging as Louis finally started to move, thrusting his body into Harry’s. Electricity was coursing through Harry and he closed his eyes, revelling in the sheer orgasmic bliss. Louis picked up speed, his panting and rasping groans constantly threatening to push Harry over the edge at each thrust; he turned his head to suck another bruise into Harry’s left calf.

“You trying to keep me covered in bruises?” Harry breathed out, an ever-present moan running as an undercurrent to his words. 

“I want you covered in  _ my _ bruises.” Louis replied. He hitched Harry’s legs up onto his shoulders, changing the angle slightly and knocking into Harry with a particularly hard thrust; Harry cried out, his body folding and he reached up to pull Louis down into a hot, messy kiss.

“Fucking  _ hell.” _ Harry said; somewhere in his mind he was surprised by his own voice, breaking as if sobbing. “ _ There, _ Lou. Harder.”

“Fucking hell.” Louis positively wailed, bracing himself with his hands on the bed, taking a deep breath before pounding into Harry relentlessly. Harry cried out, grasping onto Louis’ forearms either side of his head, digging his nails in as he felt himself start to crest like a wave, reaching the peak and crashing down in a rush of heat, his head fuzzy as he clenched around Louis and shot thick ropes of come up his own chest. Noises were pouring from his own mouth and Louis looked down on him in awe, still thrusting in over and over but the edge of force was lost; he changed angle slightly, focussed now on chasing his own orgasm as Harry came down, wincing slightly with sensitivity as Louis tipped himself over the edge, his thrusts becoming shallow as he rode his own orgasm out, his moans and cries delicious enough to make Harry’s cock almost twitch with renewed interest. 

Louis collapsed with enough self-awareness to avoid knocking Harry’s injured elbow, flopping down on Harry’s come covered stomach and Harry tried to ignore the fact that Louis was going soft and slipping out as he lay on top of him, catching his breath. His face was by the curve of Harry’s neck, lips pursing slightly to graze Harry’s sweat-sheened skin. 

“That was shit.” Harry grinned to himself. 

“The shittiest.” Louis said, his voice tinged with awe. “I wanna do it again.”

Harry laughed with all the gusto he could manage, feeling the dead weight of Louis’ body on top of him and trying to imagine Louis being able to do  _ anything _ in the next hour, much less go for round two. Still, Louis eventually managed to roll off Harry, tying off the condom and tiptoeing towards the bathroom. Harry drifted off for a minute or so, being tugged back into consciousness when Louis came back with a flannel and wiped the come drying on his chest and stomach.

“Thanks, Lou.” He slurred. “How kind.”

Louis tossed the flannel into his washing basket, laying down next to Harry and wriggling under the duvet. Harry shuffled under the duvet too, falling asleep almost immediately to the sound of Louis sighing contently.

-

When Harry woke up, his legs were tangled together and his left arm was lying on his stomach. He glanced around the room, everything swimming into focus. Louis was curled up, facing him and still fast asleep.

Harry couldn’t help but find the chaos in Louis’ bedroom endearing. His chest of drawers was haphazardly covered in opened post and hair products, two of the drawers open with clothes spilling out of the sides.

He smiled, pulling the duvet up around his chin and turning his head to watch Louis.

His hair was in disarray, sticking up in all directions, his lips slightly parted and paler than they had been last night. His chin was starting to stubble.

Harry tentatively reached out under the duvet, grazing his fingertips down Louis’ side and stroking over his hip. Louis’ eyelids flickered slightly and Harry stilled his hand. Louis started to drift into consciousness, eventually opening his eyes blearily, seeming to start slightly when he looked up to see Harry watching him.

“Morning.” Louis mumbled, eyes heavily with sleep and his voice even raspier. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered apologetically. “Did I wake you?”

He blinked a few times, opening his eyes fully and stretching slightly. He shrugged dismissively, wiggling a bit closer to Harry. Harry moved his hand around Louis’ back.

“How are you?”

“I’m good.” Harry said, trying to stifle the smile that was breaking across his face. 

“You feeling sore?”

Harry then laughed loudly, slapping his palm across his mouth and giggling into it.

“You say that to all the boys in the morning?!”

Louis laughed too, shaking his head and turning over, slipping out of bed.

“I was referring to your bruises, actually.” Louis grinned, stretching again.

“They’re great, thank you.” Harry smiled, openly ogling Louis’ naked form, taking in the little things he missed under the haze of arousal; his soft hips, the beautiful curve of his bum, the pop of his hip as he grinned down at Harry, hands on waist.

He popped to the toilet and when he returned, he grabbed his phone from his jeans on the floor, slipping back into bed and laying his head on Harry’s chest. 

“You want some breakfast?” He yawned.

“What will you make me?” Harry smiled.

“I cook a mean jam on toast.”

Harry laughed, pulling Louis in closer.

“Haz?”

“Hm?”

Louis pulled away, leaning up on his elbow to look Harry in the eyes.

“As shit as last night was…” He said, the both of them laughing. “I hope I can see you again?”

“Of course! We work in the same building. We’ll see each other all the time.”

“You know what I mean.” Louis smiled softly. 

“Of course.” Harry smiled back, stroking a thumb over Louis’ waist under the duvet. 

“Um-” Louis sighed, frowning and focussing his gaze on Harry’s chin. “And I should let you know that I’m not really looking for anything serious. Just a bit of fun really, you know. Casual.”

Harry looked at Louis who had now raised his eyes to scan Harry’s face for a reaction. He looked nervous, and Harry felt a pang in his chest. Okay, Harry  _ was _ smitten. But he hadn’t expected a relationship from Louis, nor had he even really thought about it. 

“Louis, relax.” Harry grinned. “Don’t look so worried.”

“So, it’s okay?” Louis exhaled, relaxing.

“I’ll agree to your terms on one condition.”

“Oh?”

“Go and put the tea and toast on.”

Louis grinned, climbing out of bed at once and scurrying off as Harry leaned over to slap him on the bum.

-

Louis returned ten minutes later with hot buttered toast and two cups of tea. Harry beamed stupidly, the pair of them tucking into their breakfast and once they’d finished, Harry popped out for a wee.

“God.” Louis sighed when Harry walked back into the bedroom. “I didn’t realise just how bruised you are.”

“You had other things on your mind last night.” Harry grinned, shrugging with his arms out to the side, turning around to show Louis. “And, excuse me, half these bruises are love bites.”

“I don’t know about half, love.” Louis smirked. “You can even see where you hit the steps. Stop falling down.”

“I’ll try. Just for you.” Harry grinned, folding his arms and glancing sideways at Louis’ full-length mirror, twisting his waist and looking at his bum in the reflection. “God, it’s ugly.”

“You look beautiful, babe.” Louis laughed. “Nice little body.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

“You should see me when I’m not black and blue, and yellow and green and purple, and have the full use of both my arms.”

“I intend to.” Louis winked.

-

“You remember how to get to the station? Or do you need me to walk you there?”

“I remember.” Harry said, pulling his tshirt on. He approached Louis, lacing their fingers together and smiling into his eyes. “See you at work tomorrow.”

“Do not forget to come in and watch me. I need all the support I can get, I’m bloody nervous.”

“Love, you’re gonna be great.” Harry reassured, leaning down to kiss Louis. “I promise I won’t miss it.”

“Thanks.”

Louis walked Harry out of the flat, down the stairs and to the front door. They lingered in the hall, kissing up against the wall and running their hands over each others’ bodies. There was no real heat behind it, but both were reluctant to leave each other.

“Lou, you know what I keep realising? I don’t have your number.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to have my number.”

Harry swatted him on the arm, pushing away and moving to the front door. Louis put his palm on the door, pushing it closed as Harry opened it. He handed his phone to Harry.

“Put your number in.” 

Harry took the phone, shaking his head, amused.

“Here.” He handed it back, opening the door once again. “Call or text so I have your number.”

“Will do.” Louis smiled, pecking one last kiss on his mouth. “See you later.”

-

It was a ballache getting home; Harry had to change tube lines twice and once he was finally on the Northern Line heading home, he found himself drifting off to sleep. He woke at Highgate to his phone vibrating against his leg when it connected to the tube wifi as the train pulled into the station.

_ IT TOOK ME AGES TO FIND YOU IN MY CONTACTS YOU LITTLE SHIT! _

Harry laughed out loud. He’d put his number in Louis’ contacts as  _ Bruised Boy. _ Grinning to himself, he saved the incoming number as simply  _ Lou. _

_ Just making sure you remember whose number it is ;) had a great time with you xx _

The text didn’t send until Harry’s train pulled into the next station; the reply came quickly and was just a string of smitten and lewd emojis. He grinned, rolling his eyes and pushing his phone back into his pocket.

-

As he walked into work on Monday, he felt breezy and content. He had a gig the coming Friday, he was sufficiently refreshed from the previous week of work, he was sexually satisfied and on top of all that, tonight he’d get to watch his boy perform as the geek.

He wondered if it was okay to think of Louis as  _ his boy. _ He also wondered if Louis would be seeing anyone else.

When the first act of the show was underway, he slipped into the auditorium, creeping in the shadows down the aisle and watching from the front. 

Louis’ hair was scraped into a centre parting and he was wearing thick framed glasses - Harry couldn’t help but crack a cheesy grin at the sight. He saw Louis very discreetly scan the back of the auditorium; Harry scratched his nose to catch Louis’ eye and a minute later, Louis glanced over. He’d seen him.

Time flew and Harry had spent his entire break inside the auditorium, watching Louis crack jokes effortlessly and sing a few bits and bobs. When Harry had to leave to set up for the interval, his mind was positively lost on Louis. Every moment that passed was one moment less until the interval ended and the second act started; one moment less until he could get in and watch Louis again.

The geek had his own song in the second act so Harry worked around that part of the show, his colleagues helping him out in silent amusement. When he finally got to hear Louis sing properly, he was absolutely entranced. His voice was warm and soft, like honey, steady and smooth; so different from his own.

Before getting back to his neglected bar which was in desperate need of a stock-up, he snuck into the changing rooms to send a quick text to Louis, who he knew wouldn’t check his phone for a while yet.

_ So proud of you babe! Can’t believe I shagged the geek, wow :) xx _

-

Louis asked him to go for coffee on Tuesday afternoon, and when they walked into work together, Harry wasn’t ready to leave Louis to head to his own department. Still, he knew he couldn’t let himself get too attached and he ripped himself away from Louis’ side, heading Front of House and finding Jackie in the break room.

“Tell me everything.” She said under her breath as soon as Harry walked in.

“Hello to you too.” He rolled his eyes. “How was your cousin’s birthday last night?”

“Got off with his mate. Tell me about Saturday night.”

Harry had given Jackie a vague recap of the events of Saturday night but wasn’t a fan of long, detailed texts. He knew, of course, she’d be gagging for all the sordid details.

“Not here.” Harry smirked shyly. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Come stay at mine tonight.” Jackie demanded. “Unless you’ve got a date…”

“No.” He grinned back. “Yeah, alright. Can we order pizza?”

“Of course.”

The shift went by quickly, Harry indulging in some more time inside the auditorium watching Louis’ second day on as the geek, and after they’d finished the shift, Harry and Jackie caught the bus home.

“He can’t take the hint.” She was whining. “I’m not interested!”

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I don’t know what part of this you don’t understand. Hints don’t work. You need to spell it out to him.”

“Matt’s a clever bloke, he should be able to work it out.”

Harry rolled his eyes impatiently.

“You know, maybe you should consider the consequences  _ before _ you shag him next time.”

“Oh, shut up.” She scoffed. “Why are we even talking about Matt when we could be talking about Louis?”

“Your life is more dramatic than mine.”

“Start talking. Or I’ll tie you to a chair and slap your legs until you talk.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Harry!”

“This is my life, you know. I don’t exist purely for your amusement.” Harry scolded with a smirk as they got off the bus.

“Why are you being like this? That’s it, I’m not even letting you in my house.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Harry shrugged with a grin. 

“Okay, so, you went back to his on Saturday night?” Jackie prompted.

“Yes.” Harry said, following Jackie into her front garden. 

“And you slept together.”

Harry hesitated.

“Yes.” He repeated. 

Jackie snorted a laugh as she put her key into the door and pushed it open.

“Okay.” She said patronisingly. “And?”

“And it was nice.” Harry shrugged, slipping his shoes off just inside the front door. “I really don’t know what you want me to say. Do you want a diagram?”

“Well? Are you seeing him again? Do you like him?”

“We’re keeping it casual, Jack, calm down.” Harry grinned, padding upstairs with Jackie behind him. He walked straight into her bedroom and threw himself down flat on her bed.. “Yes, I’ll see him again and yes I like him. He’s really easy to be around.”

“Hm.” Jackie hummed contemplatively. “Just sex?”

Harry shrugged, and when his phone buzzed, Jackie smirked at him.

“Bet that’s him.”

It was.

They’d been texting a bit back and forth since exchanging numbers, nothing particularly heavy or loaded; it was mainly pointless small talk, texting each other for the sake of texting. 

_ You at Jackie’s? _

Harry glanced over at Jackie self consciously and she just rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to find snacks.”

Harry closed his eyes, digging his fingers into Jackie’s soft duvet. He started to drift off when his phone vibrated again next to his hip. He turned onto his side and picked it up.

_ I wanna have a sleepover with you :) _

Harry snorted, quickly typing a reply as he heard Jackie thumping back up the stairs.

_ I already had a sleepover with you love ;) _

“I’m preheating the oven, I thought I’d throw a pizza in.”

“What?!” Harry exclaimed exaggeratedly. “You agreed to  _ ordering _ pizza. God.”

“I’m poor!” Jackie sighed. “Why pay £20 for pizza when I have one from Asda in the freezer?”

“You got me here under false pretences!” Harry looked at her in disgust, feeling absolutely no annoyance but enjoying the faux outrage. “I’m going home.”

Jackie just snorted, throwing a bag of popcorn at Harry’s head.

_ Next time you come round, let’s have a proper sleepover! DVDs and food and cuddles and… _

“Oi!” Jackie leaned over to pick up the bag of popcorn and throw it at Harry’s head again. “Are you gonna be texting all night?”

“Sorry, sorry!” Harry pushed his phone firmly into his pocket.

-

Harry woke up, laying on top of Jackie’s duvet with her head laying on his stomach. He glanced at the TV; the film they’d been watching was coming to an end and a look at his phone told Harry it was coming up to 3am. Jackie stirred, disturbed by Harry’s movements.

“Fuck, did I fall asleep?”

“We both did.”

“Aw, I missed the rest of the film.”

Harry looked up over his phone.

“Jack, you’ve replaced that DVD twice because you keep wearing the disc out. I think you’ll be okay.”

Jackie made indistinct grumbling noises as she climbed off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Harry unlocked his phone and read the texts he’d missed from Louis.

_ ‘Sound good?’  _

_ ‘How’s thursday?’  _

_ ‘I’ll make you a proper breakfast this time too!’ _

Harry smiled to himself, typing out his reply.

_ ‘Thursday’s good but do I trust you to feed me?’ _

_ - _

Harry had Louis pinned against his living room wall, kissing him feverishly on his mouth, jaw, neck. Louis was just grabbing at Harry’s hair, having been taken by surprise as soon as they entered the room. He gasped, thumping his head back against the wall.

“Harry, you need to-” He gasped as Harry palmed his growing erection through his jeans, “-calm down.”

Harry pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes, feeling completely and utterly dazed. 

“Sorry.” He breathed. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Louis grinned. “But at least let me kick my shoes off, love.”

Harry pulled away, tugging hurriedly at his tshirt as Louis smirked. Harry stripped down to his pants, moving back to Louis to pull his jeans open, down, off.

“Got anything in mind, Haz?” Louis breathed with a laugh as Harry attached his mouth to Louis’ neck.

“Mhm.”

He dropped to his knees, revelling in the quiet  _ ‘jesus _ ’ Louis breathed out; he tucked his index fingers in the waistband of Louis’ boxers, yanking them down and freeing his cock. He immediately took him into his mouth eagerly, squeezing his long fingers into the flesh of Louis’ bum and groaning around him.

“Fuck.” Louis gasped; Harry felt him slipping down the wall and then Louis hit the floor, Harry shuffling to accommodate the change of position, head bobbing between Louis’ legs.

Harry didn’t know what had come over him. Louis could barely take his enthusiasm, swirling his tongue around Louis’ head at lightning speed and taking him in so far that Louis hit the back of his throat. Louis grabbed Harry’s curls in his fingers, pulling hard and making Harry groan loudly, choking a little.

“ _ Jesus, _ Harry, fuck.”

Harry pulled off slowly, lips wet, looking up at Louis.

“What film are we watching?” He asked, loosely wrapping his fingers around Louis’ shaft and pumping lazily. “Have you made a decision?”

“Harry!” Louis cried. “For God’s sake!”

“Hm.” Harry cocked an eyebrow, leaning down to lap at Louis’ head, leaking precome. “You didn’t decide then?”

“I’m gonna kill you!”

Harry let out a little giggle, taking Louis back into his mouth and Louis’ head nudged at the back of his throat again; Harry closed his lips around the base of Louis’ cock and reached his hand between Louis’ legs and pushed a finger between his bum cheeks. Louis writhed under Harry’s touch, gasping as Harry’s fingertip made contact with his hole.

Harry tipped his head and looked up at Louis, bringing his left hand up to the back of his head where Louis’ fingers were entwined in his hair. He pushed gently, looking up at him pointedly, and mumbled what came out as, ‘ _ ugh eye ow’. _

“What?” Louis asked, struggling not to close his eyes. 

Harry bobbed his head, nudging Louis to the back of his throat.

“Oh! Did you say…” Louis swallowed, eyes wide. “ _ Fuck my mouth?” _

Harry groaned loudly in assent, prodding gently at Louis’ hole with his finger, his middle finger still tucked between Louis’ bum cheeks.

“Fucking hell.” Louis muttered, shifting himself slightly to a more favourable position and getting  better grip on the back of Harry’s head. “Ready?”

Harry breathed deeply through his nose, exhaling and looking up, nodding slightly.

And then Harry saw stars. It was all just so much; Louis filling his mouth, and his ears with his guttural moans, and Harry had to close his eyes so Louis didn’t fill him up there too, completely overwhelmed as Louis fucked into his mouth with shallow thrusts, holding his head still with tight fingers.

Louis came with a shout, finally loosening his grip on Harry’s hair and allowing him to pull off slightly so that Louis could come on his tongue. Louis was crying out and whining and when he finally finished coming, trembling as he started to come down, Harry thumped his head onto Louis’ thigh.

“Seriously, though.” Harry panted. “What’re we watching?”

-

Harry felt particularly clingy as he followed Louis around the kitchen as he made popcorn, gathered the rest of the snacks and made them both drinks. 

“What’s your favourite type of M&Ms?” Harry asked, his chin on Louis’ shoulder as he shook the cocktail shaker, casually pressing his half-hard crotch against Louis’ bum.

“Hmm.” Louis pondered. “Well, peanut butter, hands down. But if we’re talking the ones you can actually buy over here… crispy.”

“Not peanut?”

“No, not peanut.  _ Crispy. _ ” Louis laughed.

“Hm.” Harry mumbled, pressing his lips to Louis’ neck.

“Will you take in the Doritos and put them on the table?” Louis asked, laughing slightly and licking his lips as Harry gave his bum a light tap.

“Here,” Louis said when he walked in not thirty seconds later, carrying two glasses, handing one to Harry. “Try this.”

Harry sipped at the cloudy-looking drink and winced.

“Jesus, that’s sharp. And strong.” Harry laughed. “What is this?”

“Never you mind. It’s just something I knocked together.”

Harry looked at him as if he were crazy and took another sip, winced again and decided he needed to drink it very, very slowly. He put the drink on the coffee table and watched Louis as he put the bowl of hot popcorn on the sofa and fussing a bit as he went to sit down, reminding him of a cat.

“So?” Harry said impatiently. “What are we watching?”

“What makes you think I’ve already decided? Why should it be up to me?”

“You’re the host.” Harry grinned stupidly.

“Have you seen Black Swan?”

-

Harry stretched his arms above his head as the credits rolled, sitting up and looking down at where Louis was slouched close to him.

“What the hell was all that about?”

Louis lazily shook his head, looking up at Harry. He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him back down, falling on top of Louis.

“You tired or you wanna watch another?”

In lieu of replying, Harry twisted around to press their lips together; slowly, lazily, and Louis responded in kind. Harry sighed quietly, no heat behind the kiss but neither of them were in a hurry to stop. 

“Mm.” Louis hummed contentedly, pulling away. “I could kiss you all night.”

“Maybe you should. Love being with you.” Harry mumbled, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind if that was a bit much. “Yeah, let’s watch another film.”

Louis put Bridesmaids on, the pair of them laughing away and sharing knowing glances occasionally. Harry felt so,  _ so _ content. Being around Louis felt right, it felt like where he was supposed to be. And frankly, that was a bit scary. They’d only known each other a short time and on top of that, they were supposed to be keeping it casual. The tiny little fireworks bursting in his chest whenever Louis touched or glanced at him were probably best ignored.

Louis was slouched and Harry was laying against him, elbow sitting between Louis’ legs and Louis’ arm around his shoulder, fingers tracing patterns on his skin and teasing the fabric of his short sleeve. Harry started to become distracted as Louis’ touch started to set him on edge, every graze of skin shooting electricity through his veins. He fidgeted slightly, feeling himself easily becoming hard after his lack of release earlier.

Louis’ fingers slowly moved from his arm to his nipple, teasing it through the thin material of his tshirt and Harry sighed a quiet moan, squirming.

“Sit up, babe.” Louis whispered. 

Harry did as he was told, sitting up and tipping his head back to rest on the sofa cushions, feeling his heart race as Louis climbed onto him, straddling his thighs. He slipped his warm hands under Harry’s tshirt, pulling it over his head and moving his mouth straight to Harry’s nipple. 

“Baby.” Harry sighed. He moved his hands down to Louis’ waist, slipping his hands under the material of his tshirt and spreading his hands on Louis’ back. He curled his fingers, digging in as Louis took his nipple gently between his teeth. “God, Lou.”

Louis released Harry’s nipple, sitting up straight again and pressing a wet kiss to his lips as he reach down to pull open Harry’s jeans, freeing his cock. Louis let out a quiet breath, winding his hips slightly and bumping his erection into his own hand which was still clutching Harry.

Louis watched his hand as he pumped it down and then up Harry’s shaft, thumbing the tip and smearing precome all over the head. Harry grabbed Louis’ chin, a bit rougher than he’d intended, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes.

And then they didn’t break eye contact. Harry stared into Louis’ eyes as he got him off, alternating quick flicks of the wrist with a slow, agonising stroke, Harry gasping and rolling his eyes closed, snapping them back open immediately to maintain eye contact. It could’ve been weird. Would’ve been weird in any other circumstance, but it set Harry on fire, and by Louis’ awestruck expression, it was mutual.

Harry bumped the tip of his nose into Louis’, kissing him and taking the opportunity to clench his eyes shut, letting out a moan against his mouth when Louis twisted his fist.

“Louis.” He pleaded with his eyes, Louis’ breath catching. “I’m close.”

Louis slowed his hand, his movements slow and languid, and Harry let out a little whine.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Louis asked quietly, bringing his free hand up to cup Harry’s face, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone. “Wanna see you come, babe. Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Harry was panting, the both of them making small involuntary movements with their hips, Louis bumping his denim-clad cock against the sensitive, hot skin of Harry’s. Harry admired Louis’ features in his periphery, his slightly parted lips that were twitching as if mumbling something, his stunning cheekbones, cheeks pink with arousal. His beautiful nose whose nostrils were flaring slightly. Harry’s hands came up to Louis’ shoulders, clutching on for dear life as Louis tipped him over the edge with a last twist of his fist, Harry letting out a long, drawn out moan, getting louder and louder, arching his back and spilling out over Louis’ fist and both of their chests. 

Harry threw his head back against the sofa, blinking up at the ceiling before his eyes slipped closed. He and Louis were both silent, save for their panting as they both struggled to catch breath. Louis dropped his sweaty forehead to Harry’s shoulder, pursing his lips to kiss hot skin. 

“Oh. Babe.” Louis sighed quietly, Harry’s heart jumping at the awe in his voice. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you.” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ face and looking into his eyes once again. He placed a sweet kiss on Louis mouth. “But I really wanted to watch the film.”

“Shut up.” Louis giggled fondly, slipping off of Harry’s lap and going into the kitchen, washing his hands before picking Harry’s tshirt up from the floor and cleaning Harry’s chest with it, much to his protest.

“I’ll wash it for you!” Louis reassured him, rolling his eyes. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

-

The midday sun shone through Louis’ window, the trees lining the street swaying in a gentle breeze causing the light to flicker on the wall, seeming beautiful to Harry as he arched his back, crying out as Louis thrust into him slowly. He winced slightly as Louis leaned his weight on him, kissing him and pressing his bruises into the hardwood floor of his bedroom. It was sore and pleasurable, distantly wondering if he’d ever get rid of the marks at this rate. 

Louis picked up speed, hazy praises spilling out of his mouth onto Harry; Louis came before him, crying out so loud that Harry was concerned for the neighbours below. The thought tipped Harry over the edge, spurting a small amount of come onto his own stomach. Louis slipped out of him, tying the condom and ducking his head to suck at the mess on Harry’s stomach, cleaning him up with his tongue before kissing him. Harry could taste himself which felt so wonderfully weird, watching Louis with glazed eyes as he stood, stretching and pulling on boxer shorts.

“Brunch?”

“I’m fucking starving.” Harry giggled. “You’ve drained me. Literally. I actually don’t think there’s any come left in me.”

“Don’t set me a challenge like that.” Louis smirked.

Harry carefully raised himself onto his elbows, wincing as he struggled to pull himself up. Louis held a hand out to help him.

“You okay?” He frowned.

“Yeah.” Harry smiled apologetically. “Really achy and sore. This floor is bloody hard.”

“I should’ve thought before I practically tackled you to the ground.” Louis said, finally pulling Harry to his feet and pulling him close, arms around his waist. “Sorry. I just can’t get enough of you.”

Harry let out a moan of longing, knowing there was absolutely no way he’d be able to perform physically but mentally, he wanted Louis over, and over, and over. 

“You got any plans today?” Louis asked, walking Harry into the kitchen. 

“Nope.”

“You wanna hang out?” Louis asked. “I’ll make us some food then we can go to the park, sit out in the sun or something?”

“Sounds good.”

-

Harry leaned against the doorframe, arms folded and head tilted, listening intently as Louis showered, singing along to a hip hop song Harry was unfamiliar with. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sound before Louis started to rap; Harry giggled quietly and shook his head, twisting his hair into a bun as he started to dress. He slipped on the tshirt that Louis had laid out for him; it fit Harry and he assumed it must be pretty big on Louis, inhaling the familiar smell of  _ his boy. _

Harry had decided to continue to refer to Louis as that - only to himself, of course.

Harry was running a towel through his hair when Louis emerged, glistening and looking positively delicious, sashaying into his own bedroom with a towel tied low on his hips.

“I love hearing you sing.” Harry smiled.

The contented grin on Louis’ face wavered slightly, his eyes widening.

“You could hear me?!” He narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t hear me-”

“Rapping?” Harry giggled. “Yep.”

Louis groaned, watching Harry throw himself down onto the bed smugly as he pulled on his boxers.

“And what are you laughing at? Huh?” Louis laughed, diving on the bed after him. He tweaked Harry’s knee and Harry recoiled, screeching. “Are you ticklish, Harry?”

“No.”

“You have ticklish knees!” Louis cried triumphantly, grabbing at Harry’s knee again. He then tried Harry’s torso, finding ticklish spots near his ribs and digging his fingers in relentlessly.

“Lou, stop!” Harry giggled. “Oh, my God.”

Louis giggled along with him, straddling him and pinning him down.

“Tickle tickle!” Louis laughed.

“Ow!” Harry cried out through his giggles. “Ow, Louis, stop, stop.”

Louis’ movements slowed and stopped, his hands coming to rest on Harry’s ribs.

“Sorry, sorry, babe.” He said softly. “I got carried away, are you okay?”

Harry caught his breath, waiting for Louis to sit back, before pouncing and flipping their bodies, pinning Louis down and tickling him under his arms.

“You little  _ shit!” _ Louis cried. “That’s cheating!”

Harry laughed as he grabbed Louis’ wrists, stilling his flailing hands and pinning them down by his head. 

“I play dirty.”

He kissed Louis’ neck, moving his lips up until they met Louis’ agape lips, pushing his tongue in. Louis had the giggles; he trembled with laughter as Harry kissed him feverishly, hot but with no intent. As Harry continued, Louis’ giggles slowly subsided, writhing ever so slightly under him. He let out a soft moan.

“I wish we didn’t have to go to work.” Harry sighed. 

“I know.” Louis replied, squeezing Harry’s hips.

-

“It just doesn’t sound casual to me.” Jackie shrugged.

“Shut up.” Harry mumbled. “Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“Why?”

“Because!” Harry whined. “Don’t ruin it. I’ve had a lovely day.”

Jackie stared at him for a second, before rubbing his back.

“Sorry.” She murmured.

“Anyway, how’s things with you?” He asked. “Still avoiding Matt?”

Jackie chewed the inside of her cheek, shrugging.

“I mean… I paid him the honour of finally texting him back.”

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

“It’s only a matter of time…”

“Shut up.” Jackie protested feebly. “He’s a dick, but all men are dicks.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry sighed. “Louis seems to think he’s a good guy.”

“It always comes back to Louis, eh?” Jackie grinned.

-

The next Saturday, Louis came along to the cabaret club to watch Harry sing. Harry was more nervous than he’d ever been, throwing up twice and almost chickening out altogether. He finally made it up on stage, trying not to seek out Louis but seeing him anyway.

He sang most of his set with his eyes closed, barely daring to glance at Louis’ proud little face. When he finally turned to face him as he took his bow, Louis was gazing up at him in awe and pride, Harry beaming back at him in sheer delight and relief.

He went back to Louis’ and, on the night bus home, Louis put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and Harry laid his head against Louis.

“Thanks for coming.” Harry said quietly. “It meant a lot to me.”

“It was my absolute pleasure.” Louis said sincerely. “You’re really talented, Harry.”

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry said, closing his eyes.

“Haz, can I ask you something?” Louis idly twirled a curl around his finger.

“Hm?”

“You’ll be honest?”

Harry lifted his head to look at him, an uneasy feeling swirling in his stomach.

“Of course.”

“Is the show doing really badly?”

Harry sighed with relief. He wasn’t ready for any… talks just yet.

“It’s just-” Louis continued. “They don’t tell us anything about sales figures. We can’t really tell how busy it really is from the stage…”

“Um…” Harry sighed. “Yeah, not great, to be honest.”

“Oh.” Louis sighed. “I mean, I know it’s not the best show. But I thought people would at least come for the familiar music.”

“Hm.” Harry shrugged, turning to look out of the window.

“I’m on as the geek again on Wednesday.” Louis said. “Both shows.”

“Awesome!” Harry turned and smiled at him. “I’ll pop in to watch.”

“My parents are coming to watch.” Louis sighed. “I’m gonna be  _ so _ nervous.”

“You’ll be great.”

-

On Wednesday, Harry shrugged off the relentless teasing of his colleagues to pop in and watch the show whenever he had a free moment. After the matinee, he and Jackie popped out to get some dinner, barely realising he was talking about Louis incessantly until Jackie snapped.

“If I hear that name again…”

“Sorry, sorry.” He grinned. “Let’s change the subject.”

Jackie sighed, smirking and shaking her head.

“Did Stav tell you his sister gave birth?”

“No way.” Harry smiled. “When’s he going up north to see her?” 

“Next week. He’s up in Yorkshire for four days, I think.”

_ Louis’ from Yorkshire, _ Harry was itching to reply. 

They got back to stage door after their dinner and Harry stood in the sun while Jackie smoked, rolling his sleeves up and tipping his face to the sky.

“I hate it when the weather’s so nice on a two-show day.”

“I know.” Jackie sighed. “It’ll probably rain on Sunday.”

“If it doesn’t rain and it’s sunny, you wanna do something?” Harry asked her. “Have a picnic or something? If it’s raining we could always go to the cinema.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Jackie replied. “But if you ditch me for you-know-who...”

“Voldemort?!”

“I swear-”

“I won’t! I won’t.” Harry laughed, nudging her. “How dare you.”

Jackie snorted with laughter, taking a drag from her cigarette as the stage door swung open; Harry glanced over and snapped his eyes away quickly when he saw Louis emerge, with who Harry assumed were his parents following behind him.

“I mean, we could just go to- HEY!” Louis cried out when he spotted Harry. He approached him and took his wrist, pulling him away from Jackie. “Harry, these are my parents. Mum, Jay; Stepdad, Dan.”

“Hi.” Harry smiled, shaking their hands and feeling his face flush bright red.

“This is Harry.” Louis announced, holding his hands out as if to display him. Harry’s face was on fire with embarrassment; he turned to look pointedly at Louis in disbelief.

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” Jay smiled warmly. 

“We’ve got to run.” Louis smiled apologetically, reaching over to squeeze Harry’s shoulder. “Grabbing some dinner before I’ve got to be back for tonight.”

“Alright, it was nice to meet you.” Harry smiled politely at Louis’ parents.

“You too.” Dan said.

“I’ll see you later.” Louis grinned at Harry, holding a hand up to wave goodbye as they turned and made off down the street.

Harry felt Jackie approach from behind and he sighed, turning to look at her.

“Don’t say  _ anything. _ ”

“What the fuck was that?” She laughed. “Did he really just introduce you to his parents? In what world is that casual?”

“Jack…” Harry warned. “Please don’t.”

Jackie threw her arms up in the air in outrage as Harry chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully.

-

Harry, along with Sarah who had her friend in the cast, helped to bridge the gap between the cast and Front of House. The two groups hadn’t really interacted at all during the previous show they’d had at the Regent; the cast hadn’t seemed very friendly, but this lot were happy to go out with Front of House, and it helped of course that Louis was sleeping with Harry and Matt was trying his best to form the same kind of relationship with Jackie. 

Harry and Jackie had been at the bar getting drinks, but when Matt had approached and distracted her, Harry rolled his eyes and returned to the table with two drinks. He squeezed back into his seat on the long bench between Louis and Shy George, placing the bottle of Peroni in front of Louis. He turned to Harry to give him a smile and a small  _ thanks _ before returning to his conversation with a girl sitting opposite him.

“How’s the singing stuff going?” Shy George asked.

“Yeah, good!” Harry said, sucking on a vodka and coke through a straw. “The club said they might be able to put me on every weekend soon.”

“That’s great.”

“You’re studying…” Harry winced, searching his brain. “Lighting design, right?”

“Yeah!” Shy George beamed. “I mean, we’re on summer holiday still but yeah, it’s okay.”

Harry felt Louis’ weight shift slightly into his side; he tried to fight a smile.

“How’s the lighting in the show, then?” Harry smirked. “Any good?”

“The lighting’s really good.” George replied. “Shame about everything else in it.”

Harry laughed loudly. Louis’ hand slipped onto his knee.

“Careful.” Harry grinned to George. “You never know who might be listening.”

“Your hair looks different.” George remarked. “Did you do something different with it?”

Harry had stayed at Louis’ the night before on a whim and had to use an array of Louis’ hair products to get his hair to behave.

“I used different product. Does it look okay?”

Louis squeezed Harry’s thigh so hard that Harry whipped his head around to look at him.

“You alright?” He asked, amused. 

“Some of us are thinking of heading to G-A-Y in a bit. You gonna come?” Louis asked quietly, slipping his hand up Harry’s thigh.

“No. God, I’m so tired.” He sighed; Louis scoffed and Harry raised his eyebrows. “What? If you hadn’t kept me up all night-”

“Hm? Will you come if George comes?” Louis murmured in his ear.

Harry laughed, looking over his shoulder to see that George had started chatting to someone on his other side.

“Are you jealous about me speaking to another man, Louis?”

“No.” Louis huffed.

“Okay.” Harry nodded, grinning as he drained the remainder of his drink.

“He fancies you, though.”

“What?” Harry laughed.

“He does! It’s obvious.”

“Alright, so what?” Harry raised his eyebrows, laughing when Louis rolled his eyes. “Now I know why you were claiming your territory by putting your hand on my leg.”

“Shut up.” Louis laughed.

“Kiss me, if you want.” Harry shrugged. “If you want to mark your territory so badly. Lay down the law for George?”

Louis took a swing from his beer, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t mind.” Harry added.

“Yes, you do.” Louis smiled. “I know you don’t want the teasing from this lot. You want another drink?”

“No, I’m gonna head home. Did Jackie come back?”

“Hm, no.”

“Let me just find her and say bye.”

Harry leapt out of his seat, finding Jackie in three seconds flat, outside in the street snogging Matt’s face off. He rolled his eyes, turning to make his way back to the table when he saw Louis behind him.

“She’s out there, I’ll leave her to it.” Harry laughed. “Right, I’m off. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Louis smiled. “Get home safe.”

“I’ll try.”

“Night, babe.” Louis hugged Harry, inhaling deeply.

“Erm…” Harry laughed pulling away. “Did you just smell my hair?”

Louis blinked at him.

“Err… yeah.” He laughed.

-

When Louis came round to Harry’s for the first time, Harry was a little self-conscious. He lived with Stav and one of Stav’s female friends, their small flat feeling very cramped and cluttered but Louis seemed right at home; he threw himself down onto Harry’s old squidgy bed and gazed around at the walls, which Harry had covered in posters and photos.

“Hey!” Louis said with surprise, standing up. “You kept my note from press night?”

“Oh… yeah…” Harry mumbled, clearing his throat.

Louis smiled fondly, squeezing his arm. 

“That’s so nice.”

“Hey.” Harry said, changing the subject. “You wanna see me juggle?”

Louis stared at him.

“What?” He replied, deadpan.

Harry smiled at him indulgently, undeterred as he pulled three juggling balls from his sock drawer. He cleared his throat, throwing the first ball in the air and catching it, throwing the next one up and cracking a smile across his face as he juggled all three smoothly, glancing at Louis with a smug grin.

“Alright, alright, very impressive.” Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re very talented, baby.”

Harry faltered, dropping two of the balls, one onto Louis’ foot.

Louis frowned. “Hope you don’t juggle knives, too.”

“Nothing’s ever good enough for you, is it?” Harry smirked, sticking his tongue out and collecting the balls and returning them to the drawer. “Knives, indeed.”

“Maybe I just like the danger.” Louis said, grabbing Harry by the waist and pulling him firmly against him. 

Harry rolled his eyes, letting Louis dot kisses all over his cheek, finally relenting and giggling, wincing slightly as Louis pushed him down onto the bed.

-

Harry was drifting in and out of sleep, the TV murmuring and Louis laying on his chest. He snapped his eyes open when he felt Louis shift, looking down to see Louis gazing up at him.

“Can I ask you something?” He said quietly.

“Mm? Sure.”

“Are you seeing anyone else?”

Harry blinked down at him, a small smile playing on his lips. He tilted his head to the side. 

“No, I’m not. Are you?”

“No.” Louis replied, resting his chin on Harry’s pec, looking up at him thoughtfully. They blinked at each other for a few seconds before Louis lay his head back down, Harry tangling his fingers into Louis’ hair.

_ I don’t want to,  _ Harry didn’t say. 

-

Louis had to go in early to do a bit of extra rehearsal, and Harry decided to come in with him and find a quiet space to rehearse a new cover he was planning to add to his set at the cabaret club. It was a particularly warm day, and old buildings such as the Regent got impossibly hot. Harry’s hair was getting long and not only was it bothersome and causing his forehead to sweat more, it was also very uncooperative. He tried his best to style it away from his forehead but the urge to chop it off was bigger than ever. He just about resisted, trying to cling onto the reasons that made him want to grow it out in the first place.

The unbearable heat continued for a couple of days but come Friday, the rain came pouring down in sheets, giving London a respite from the muggy, claustrophobic atmosphere. Jackie was a pain in the arse all day, always becoming moody when the weather was shitty. 

“I’m supposed to be seeing Matt tonight but I might cancel.”

“Why?”

“I’ll snap at him if I see him when I’m like this.” She huffed impatiently, drying a glass absently. “I’ll hurt his bloody feelings.”

“So you’ll just never see him when it’s raining?”

“Shut up!”

Harry widened his eyes, shrugging.

“It’s supposed to be sunny again tomorrow.” Harry offered. “Maybe just push your date back until tomorrow.”

“It’s not a date.” She mumbled. “I was just going round to his. We’re not you and Louis.”

“Erm - excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry said, turning away from Jackie and smiling to himself. Jackie let out a quiet, amused noise.

“You know exactly what I mean.” She slammed the dry glass down. “Matt’s not interesting enough to hang out with just for the sake of it.”

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully as Jackie frowned, seemingly tuning out and going into her own head and getting lost in thought. 

Louis certainly was interesting to be around, and yes, they both seemed to enjoy each other’s company. Harry didn’t really know what he was doing; he had no idea where the boundary between casual and not-so-casual was, but if anyone knew it’d probably be Jackie, and she seemed to think Harry was close to crossing it. 

-

The next day was indeed once again sunny, Harry and Jackie decided to hit a nearby park with Stav and Joe, Harry changing into his tshirt only to pull it off once they arrived, trying to get some kind of colour into his chest. His phone buzzed next to his head and he smiled when he saw Louis’ face on the display.

“Hi, love.”

_ “Hiya. Are you around? Could do with a bit of a chat.” _

“I’m in the park just round the corner. Want me to meet you at stage door?”

_ “If it’s okay. Thanks.” _

“Course, Lou. See you in a minute.”

He hurriedly pulled his tshirt back on, making excuses to his friends who smirked at him knowingly, jogging back to stage door. Louis was outside, stubbing a cigarette out and lighting another one immediately.

“Hi.”

“Hiya, love.” Louis sighed, blowing smoke out with his head turned away from Harry. He reached out to briefly touch Harry’s waist. “Um - are you busy tonight?”

“Well, I was gonna go to Jackie’s- are you okay?” He frowned at Louis who was blinking up at the sky with his eyebrows knitted together. 

“Oh, it’s fine, I…” 

“I’ll cancel Jackie. It’s fine.”

“No, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t.” Harry smiled reassuringly, leaning against the wall next to Louis, their bodies bumping together. “Are you okay?” He asked again.

Louis gave him a sad smile, sighing.

“I’ve just found out.” He cleared his throat. “One of my old school friends from back home died.”

“Oh, God, Lou.” Harry sighed, pulling Louis off the wall and into a hug. “That’s awful.”

“I just don’t think I can be alone tonight.” He sniffed into Harry’s shoulder, clinging onto him gratefully. “Sorry.”

“Hey, no. I’ll absolutely be with you.”

Louis spoke only briefly about his friend, who he grew up with and had grown apart from a little bit over the years. She was killed in a hit and run. Mostly, Louis wanted to be distracted. Harry played Fifa with him (Harry was terrible; he thought Louis might think he was letting him win but he really was just that terrible) made him a few cups of tea and gave him a cuddle or two. It was the first night they spent together without having sex. Harry held Louis close, rocking and soothing him when he got a little teary, comforting the best he could until he fell asleep.   
  
The next morning, Louis was heading straight up north and staying until after the funeral. Harry dropped him off at the train station, feeling irrationally worried about him, before heading home and finding Jackie in his kitchen.

“Don’t start.” He sighed.

She stared at him intently.

“I didn’t say anything.” She said after a moment. 

Harry sighed, pouring himself a glass of orange juice before shutting himself in his room. Ridiculously, he felt tearful, trying to fight against crying, when there was a knock at his door.

“Yeah, come in, Jack.”

She silently crossed the small room, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“I know you think I’m judging you.”

“This isn’t the time for this, Jackie. Please.”

“I just care about you, Haz. This isn’t casual.”

“Please.” Harry said, pissed off at the tears shimmering in his eyes. “This is not the time. His friend died. Are you really annoyed at me for cancelling our plans?”

“No!” Jackie sighed. “I just don’t want you to get too deep into something that’s supposed to be casual. It’s not your responsibility to look after him.”

Harry sighed, frustrated, shooting Jackie a dark look. 

“I just care!” She said again. “Just don’t go running every time he calls.”

“Yeah, alright, whatever.” Harry grunted, laying on his side and turning away from her.

“I’ll go home, then.” She said flatly. “But let me just say, I think you need to nip it in the bud, babe. You’re getting emotionally invested, you know you are.”

When Harry didn’t respond, Jackie sighed and left the room.

-

When Harry walked into work and sat in the corner by himself, Jackie immediately walked over, sitting down next to him and pulling him into a hug.

“Sorry I was a dickhead.” Harry sniffed.

“Me too. I was really insensitive.” Jackie sighed. “ Love you, Haz.”

“Love you too, Jack.” Harry smiled at her as she pulled away. 

“You okay? And how’s Louis?”

“I’m okay. I think he’s okay. We’ve texted a bit but I’m trying to give him a bit of space, to be honest.”

Jackie didn’t say anything, but she gave him lots of hugs and chocolate that night.

-

Louis was back at work on Friday, but Harry didn’t see him until Saturday when they went for coffee in between shows. Louis seemed quiet.

“How are you?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I mean, the funeral was pretty harrowing. She has a fourteen year old sister, which is horrible, and their Dad wasn’t coping very well. Still, we gave her a lovely send off.”

“Can’t have been easy.”

“No.” Louis sighed, giving Harry a small smile. “But that’s the way it goes sometimes, I suppose.”

Harry nodded slowly, picking at the seam of his Starbucks cup. 

“How have things been around here, then?” Louis asked.

“Same old shit, really.” Harry shrugged. “Oh, Matt and Jackie have had an argument, and are swearing never to set eyes on each other again.”

“So they’ll be shagging again by the end of the weekend?” Louis laughed.

“Exactly what I said.” Harry grinned.

“They’re so full of drama.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Thank God we’re not like them.”

“Mm.” Harry hummed, watching Louis curiously as he chewed his thumbnail, staring down at his drink.

-

Harry continued to give Louis space, and by the time Thursday rolled around and everybody went out for drinks, Louis was very clingy. Their usual long table was occupied, so the group spread out over three or four separate tables. Harry and Louis ended up on a table with two of Harry’s Front of House colleagues; Louis took to them like a duck to water, chatting away and bonding with one of them over the fact they were both from Yorkshire. They talked loudly and avidly together and Harry watched Louis with a smile on his face. Okay, so… maybe he was a bit smitten.

Harry went to the bar to get him and Louis a drink and when he returned, the long table had become free and everyone was in the process of moving over. In the confusion, Harry and Louis ended up at opposite ends of the table, Harry ending up next to Shy George.

Harry's enthusiasm for being out drinking was zapped completely. That was, until his phone buzzed. He checked it discreetly as Shy George talked at him (Shy George was starting to become Awkward George Who Never Shut Up In Harry's Presence).

‘ _ How’d you wangle that?!’ _

Harry looked over at Louis in confusion, but Louis was deep in conversation with Joe.

_ ‘Next to your boy!’  _ A follow up text came.

Harry smirked, trying not to laugh.

_ ‘This again? Just can’t let the George thing drop eh?’ _ He replied.

_ ‘I DEMAND YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!’ _

Harry let out a brief laugh, turning his phone face down on the table and turned to George, feigning deep interest in whatever he was babbling on about, leaning his chin on his palm with his elbow on the table.

“I like your shirt, George.” Harry said, reaching out to feel the material of the shirt between his forefinger and thumb. His phone buzzed.

_ ‘Do me a favour.’ _

Harry put his phone down again, shooting a glance over to Louis and looking away.

_ ‘You’re in trouble’ _

Harry stood up and slipped his phone into his pocket. In the next minute or so, he felt it buzz three times. He waited an agonising three minutes, feeling Louis’ eyes burn into him, before pulling his phone back out.

_ ‘I’m serious!’ _

_ ‘As if you’re gonna keep it in your pocket’ _

_ ‘You’re killing me!!!’ _

Harry rolled his eyes.

_ ‘Lou, you’ve been away from me for about ten min. You having withdrawal already?’  _ Harry typed out, smirking and avidly avoiding looking in Louis’ direction.

_ ‘Too right’ _ and then,  _ ‘Don’t touch him again! I wanna be the next person you touch.’ _

Harry stole a glance at Louis, who was looking away with his hand over his mouth. He glanced down at his phone, then at Harry.

_ ‘I wanna always be touching you’ _ Harry responded, watching Louis intently. He looked at his phone, looking up at Harry before looking down at his phone and licking his lips.

Harry turned his attention back to George, ignoring his phone when it buzzed and agonisingly managing to wait about a minute before picking it up.

_ ‘Love it when you touch me. You’re so good with your hands.’ _

_ ‘And your tongue…’ _

Harry slammed his phone down so hard, he made George jump out of his skin. He apologised, making his excuses and running off to the toilets, texting as he went.

_ ‘I don’t know what you’re trying to coax me into’ _ he typed quickly, pushing into the toilets and standing at the sinks. 

_ ‘I’m trying to coax you into bed, so come back and get your stuff, we’re leaving.’ _

Harry exhaled a strange noise, eyes darting up to the mirror as the door behind him banged open. Louis was stood in the doorway, moving towards him and grabbing his hips and spinning him around.

“My flat, your flat, I’m not fussed.” Louis said. “But we’re leaving.”

He attached his mouth to Harry’s neck and Harry cried out in surprise. 

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” He gasped, grabbing at the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck.

“You got me all riled up.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s collarbone. “You and your bloody flirting with George.”

“I’ll do it more often if this is how you react.”

Louis pulled away and swatted Harry on the hip.

“Just don’t forget who takes you home at night.” He said, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him out of the toilets. “C’mon.”

As soon as they got out into the street, Louis hailed a black cab and bundled Harry inside.

Louis was insatiable. He was on Harry's neck as he buckled his seatbelt and his hands were dangerously close to making Harry to lose all control of himself. Harry focused himself on the people outside in the street and the fact that there was, of course, the cab driver present.

It felt like hours until they finally arrived at Louis’; Louis threw far too much money at the cab driver as he dragged Harry inside, undressing him at lightening speed, dropping to his knees right there in the hallway.

-

Harry was laying face down on Louis' bed, incapable of moving. He was exhausted, able only to turn his head to see Louis bring him a cup of tea.   
  
"There you go, love." Louis smiled, placing the cup on the night stand, and grinning smugly when Harry looked at him tiredly.   
  
"Are you quite finished with me?" Harry gave a lazy grin, flopping an arm across Louis' ribs as he slid in next to him. "I feel used and abused."

“Ha! Please.” Louis smirked. “Don’t put it all on me, mister.”

“Fair.” Harry laughed.

“And yes, I’m finished, for tonight anyway.” He wriggled in closer to Harry. “Your company is all I want from you now.”

Harry blinked at him.

“God, I could look at you forever.” Louis whispered, pushing Harry’s curls away from his face. “You’re so gorgeous, look at you.”

“No, you are.” Harry mumbled into the pillow, kissing Louis’ wrist. “I need a wee. I do not want to get up.”

Louis giggled softly, pushing at Harry’s side with his palms, flipping him over onto his back.

“Want another push, out of bed?”

“No!” Harry laughed. “I don’t need to be injured further.”

When Harry returned from the bathroom, Louis was laying on his side, watching Harry walk across the room.

“I’m thinking of getting a tattoo.” Harry mused as he threw himself down next to Louis, snuggling into him under the covers.

“Yeah?” Louis replied. “What were you thinking?”

“Not sure.” He shrugged. “Maybe something on my arm.”

“Yeah? Reckon you’ll look really sexy with a tattoo.”

“You ever think about getting a tattoo?”

“Oh, no, no.” Louis shook his head. “I like them on other people, but not on me.”

“Hm.” Harry hummed. “Well, I think a few would suit you.”

-

Harry couldn’t sleep, as exhausted as he was. Louis was fast asleep, snoring quietly with his head half-buried in Harry’s armpit, sleeping diagonally. Harry looked down at him and sighed, knowing he was fucked. He’d gone and let Louis crawl into his heart and he didn’t know what to do. Louis had made it clear that he wanted a casual, no commitment relationship but Harry was becoming attached and he knew Jackie had been right all along. 

He finally managed to fall asleep, waking up a painful four hours later. He quietly untangled himself from Louis, having a quick shower before going for quick run in the dewy morning air. He picked up some croissants on the way back, making a pot of coffee and sitting at the table clutching his cup. He was on his second when Louis walked in, sleepy and soft.

“Morning, babe.” He yawned, ruffling his hair. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Harry shook his head; Louis walked over, leaning down for a kiss before smiling and pouring himself some coffee. Harry stood, switching the grill on to warm the croissants, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind. Harry hesitated before turning around in Louis’ arms and pulling him close.

“You okay, love?” Louis asked quietly. “You feel a bit despondent this morning.”

Harry stroked Louis’ hair, frowning to himself.

“Yeah.” Harry finally answered, awkwardly turning back around to the grill. Louis released him, returning to his seat. He plated the croissants, placing them in the middle of the table and sat back down opposite Louis, avoiding his eyes.

“What’s wrong babe?” Louis asked, seeming small and hesitant.

“I’ve, erm…” Harry cleared his throat before sighing heavily. “I’ve been thinking about things.”

“Things?”

“Us.” He frowned, still staring down at the table. “I think this thing is taking a turn away from what we agreed on.”

“I suppose so.”

“I’m wondering…” Harry dared a glance up at Louis, regretting it immediately and snapping his eyes back down. “If it’s run its course.”

“What? Harry.” Louis said sounding strained. “That’s not true. And you know it.”

“It has, Lou. Come on. I think it’s gone a bit past casual and neither of us deserve to get hurt.”

“So, you’re saying you don’t want to see me anymore?”

“Please, don’t make this difficult.”

He looked up and Louis was staring at him, stone-faced, a look of hurt bubbling under the surface.

“Harry.”

“It’ll just get messy, Lou.”

“I thought we were having a great time.”

“We were.” Harry replied, starting to feel panicked. “I’m really sorry. But I just can’t do it anymore.”

Louis stared at the untouched croissants, mouth slightly open.

“I think I’m gonna go.” Harry said quietly. “Take care, Lou.”

He stood up, passing Louis but walking back to kiss the top of his head, retreating to Louis’ bedroom. He gathered his things and was on the tube home within ten minutes, feeling the worst he’d felt for months.

-

“You should’ve seen his face, Jack. What if I’ve made a mistake?”

“You know you did the right thing, Haz.” She soothed. “The longer you left it, the harder it would’ve got.”

He sighed. “Yeah, but…” 

“If it’s meant to be, you’ll find each other again.”

“I don’t have to look far.” Harry rolled his eyes. “He’s only back there.” He gestured in the direction of backstage.

“You know what I mean.” Jackie sighed. “Come to mine after work, okay? My mum was round the other day and she brought over a massive chocolate cake. Think that’s just what you need.”

-

The next couple of weeks were difficult. Harry avoided the auditorium like the plague when the show was on and he absolutely didn’t go for drinks. Anytime he was around stage door, he dashed through at lightning speed until he got to front of house. He tried his best to avoid talking or even thinking about Louis the best he could.

“Apparently Louis’ been moping around the place.” Jackie said, before work one Tuesday when she and Harry were in Starbucks.

“And?” Harry mumbled.

“Sorry, just saying.”

“Who told you that, then? Matt? Been seeing him, have you?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Stop changing the subject.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk about Louis. I’m trying to get over him, remember?”

“You don’t care that he’s upset?” Jackie asked.

“Why are you trying to make me feel bad?!” Harry huffed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “You’re the one who told me I needed to end it. And you were right. Let’s just… forget the whole thing.”

“Sorry, Haz.” She shrugged. “I thought it might make you feel better to know he’s miserable.”

Harry chewed on his lip briefly before rolling his eyes.

“Well, what do you mean by miserable?”

“Well… he’s moping, snapping at everyone and isolating himself from the rest of the cast.”Jackie reeled off, checking each point off on her fingers.

“Oh.” Harry frowned, staring down at the cup of coffee he was clutching. He fought off the uneasy feeling of being responsible.

“Have you spoken to him?”

“Nope.” Harry sighed. “No contact since I walked out of his flat that day.”

“Oh.” Jackie murmured. “Maybe you should speak to him. It might make you both feel a bit better.”

“Or it’ll make it harder.” Harry sighed. “It’s hard enough as it is, at the moment.”

Jackie shrugged thoughtfully.

“Maybe just text him.”

-

The next day, temptation got the better of Harry and decided to drop Louis a casual text to see how he was. They could be friends, right? Right?!

Louis didn’t respond. Not that day, not the next day. And not the day after that. Harry sadly resigned himself to the fact he’d probably lost Louis from his life for good, and it was the most depressing feeling but Harry tried his best to accept it, until the next day when  _ finally - _

_ ‘Hi you. I’m ok. How are you? I miss you - sorry! Finding it a bit hard to sleep without you in the bed :/ is that weird? xx’ _

Harry’s heart wrenched and he wondered if texting Louis had been a mistake.

_ ‘No, me too, it’s hard to get used to. Glad you’re ok. Xx’ _

He missed Louis, too, that was obvious. He didn’t think telling him so would be productive. Harry threw his phone down onto his bed and sighed, frustrated. He was eighteen. He was young. He should be out having fun, meeting people and having new experiences. He shouldn’t be moping like this, he should be moving on getting Louis out of his head.

He just really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to.

_ - _

Harry and Louis started texting again after that. Not too often, but if Harry saw something that reminded him of Louis ( _ ‘I just saw a pigeon in Trafalgar Square with one leg, remember that pigeon that chased you around Soho Square? ;)’ )  _ or if Louis came across information Harry just  _ had _ to know ( _ ‘Matt has the BIGGEST lovebite on his inner thigh, far too much information for my liking’) _ neither hesitated to send the other a text.

Since Harry felt somewhat better about the situation and therefore stopped avoiding Louis, they occasionally bumped into each other, at stage door or in the pub. They’d say hello and have a brief chat, nothing more. Harry tried his best not to look when Louis chatted to other men, the panging in his heart something he’d rather ignore.

A couple of weeks passed, and Harry had started to rebuild his life. It was stupid how broken he’d felt after ending his brief relationship with Louis but being back on good terms with him helped a lot, and he felt like he’d come out of the whole thing relatively unscathed. 

Harry strolled in through stage door and waved to Nicole who was sitting, stony-faced, eyes wide.

“You okay?” He said with a slight laugh.

“You’ve not heard?” She said quietly, conspiratorially.

“Heard what?”

She tilted her head to gesture him to come closer.

“You can’t tell  _ anyone. _ ”

“Of course not.” Harry said, moving his head closer to her eagerly.

“The show posted its notice. It’s closing in three weeks.”

“What?” Harry said, panic bubbling up inside of him.

“The cast were told like, five minutes ago. You guys will be told tonight, when you start your shift.”

Harry pulled out his phone at once.

“Don’t tell anyone!” Nicole sighed, exasperated. 

“I’m texting Louis.” He reassured her.

_ ‘I just heard. Are you ok?’ _

Harry frowned. The anxious, foreboding feeling in his gut had nothing to do with his pending unemployment.

_ ‘I’ll be ok. Just a bit sad!’ _

_ ‘I’m at stage door, can I see you?’ _

_ ‘Sure. I’m up in 27.’ _

“Nic, is it okay if I go up and see Louis?”

“Yeah, course. He’s in dressing room 27. Second floor, all the way to your right.”

“Thank you.”

Harry ran up the stairs, too much nervous energy thrumming through him to wait for the lift. He knocked on room 27, waiting the few seconds it took for Louis to answer.

“Hi.” Louis smiled, stepping aside to let him in.

“Since when do you have your own dressing room?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I’m on as the geek today, they let me use Darren’s dressing room when he’s off.” 

Harry looked around. The room was a fair size, a shower unit in the corner and a two seater sofa against one wall.

“How’d you find out?” Louis asked.

“Nicole told me. I’m sorry, Lou.” He sighed, opening his arms in invitation to Louis, who promptly moved in, letting Harry’s arms envelop him. “This sucks.”

“Yeah.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s shoulder, sighing. “I didn’t know it was doing  _ that _ badly. I feel like my dreams have been pulled from under me.”

“Oh, Louis. Babe, you’re so talented, you’re gonna get another job.”

“My first West End job and it’s already over.”

Harry sighed, pulling away and holding Louis’ face in his hands. He gazed up at Harry, his eyes shimmering.

“Oh, love, no. Don’t cry, please.” He said softly, kissing his cheek. “It’s okay.”

Louis’ eyelids fluttered closed, squeezing tears out and Harry wiped them away with his thumbs. Louis seemed so fragile, so vulnerable, and Harry’s heart ached for him. How painful must it be to finally get a job doing exactly what you want to do only to have it snatched away mere months later?

“Thanks for coming to see me.” Louis sniffed, a sob catching in his throat.

“You’re welcome.” Harry whispered, still clutching Louis’ face. He ran a wet thumb over Louis’ mouth, before pressing a light kiss to it. 

Louis sighed in what sounded like relief, pushing at Harry’s hips gently until his back bumped against the door. He pressed his mouth to Harry’s, kissing him slowly as he grazed his thumbs under the hem of his tshirt. 

“I really missed you.” Louis murmured against Harry’s mouth. 

“Me too.” Harry replied, gasping quietly as Louis’ mouth moved to his collarbone. 

There was a voice in the back of Harry’s mind telling him to  _ leave _ and  _ walk away  _ and  _ it isn’t worth the heartache _ but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He let an uncharacteristically quiet Louis pull his tshirt off, kissing down his body eagerly.

Louis kissed back up to Harry’s mouth before stopping and looking into his eyes.

“Is this okay?” He asked, breathless. “Do you want me to stop?”

Harry shook his head, maintaining eye contact as he unzipped Louis’ jeans. He pulled Louis’ rapidly hardening cock out of his pants, running his fist up and down slowly.

“Harry…” Louis breathed, dropping his head to Harry’s shoulder, clutching his triceps and arching into Harry’s loose fist. 

“Let me take care of you, love.” Harry whispered, kissing Louis slowly, feverishly.

They were largely silent after that, the sounds of their heavy breathing and Harry’s hand wetly pumping away, smearing precome down Louis’ shaft. Louis started to let out little whines as he exhaled, digging his fingertips into Harry’s shoulders.

“I’m close, Haz.” Louis said quietly, gasping as Harry picked up speed. “Fuck.”

Harry bit his lip, staring into Louis’ blissed out eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

“Come for me, love.” He whispered. “Love seeing you come. My beautiful boy.”

“Shit.” Louis whined, bucking his hips twice before spurting out over Harry’s fist, hitting his stomach and jeans, collapsing his weight onto Harry’s shoulders slightly as he caught his breath.

“You’re amazing.” Harry told him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Shit, sorry.” Louis laughed, still breathless. “I made a mess.”

“Oh, but it’s the best kind of mess.” Harry laughed. 

Louis lifted his head, looking at Harry and grinning.

“Suffice to say, curly, you’ve cheered me up a bit.”

“Good.” Harry laughed. He pulled away, checking Louis was steady on his feet, palming absently at his own erection and grabbing some paper towels from the little sink in the corner, cleaning his stomach. “I’d better go, I start work in fifteen minutes.”

“God, sorry I’m sending you to work all horny.”

“It’s okay.” Harry grinned stupidly, dabbing helplessly at the small stains on his jeans. “The memory of that’s gonna keep me going for weeks.”

Louis laughed loudly, trotting over with Harry’s tshirt in hand, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“You don’t have to, you know.” Louis said, glancing down to the prominent bulge in Harry’s jeans. “You don’t need to, uh, fend for yourself.” Louis palmed Harry’s crotch with a smirk.

“Louis, shit.” Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, stop.”

Louis suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

“I mean it.” He whispered. “I miss you. Please text me later.”

-

Front of House as a whole were unsurprised at the news. They’d been expecting it for the entire run, living day in day out with the stark reminder that nobody wanted to see this show. Everybody was a bit melancholy for the rest of the evening, and that was what tipped Jackie off; Harry was smiling and cheerful all night.

“What happened, then?” She asked with a sigh as they left that evening. “Did he call and you came running?”

“No, actually.” Harry countered. “I just wanted to check if he was okay, and… one thing led to another, as they say.”

Jackie rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

“Oh, well, I suppose it doesn’t matter either way. He’ll be gone in three weeks.”

“He’s not gonna get packed away and put in storage with the show, Jack.” Harry grinned. 

“Hm, yeah, but he’ll be looking for work and he could easily get a UK tour.” She pointed out. “Or a tour in Asia. Or a cruise ship-”

“Okay, okay, yeah I get it.” Harry sighed impatiently. “Look, it was just a bit of comforting. We’re not back on, or anything.”

But Jackie’s words stayed with him. He’d acted in what he thought was the best way in the moment but it could very well come back to bite him in the arse. Letting Louis go would definitely be easier once the show had closed and he didn’t have to risk seeing him every day. He had a decision to make, especially when Louis texted him the next day.

_ ‘Can I see you tonight? We can talk about it? X’ _

Harry didn’t know what ‘it’ Louis was referring to, but as Jackie had said, Louis would be out of his life in three weeks and Harry decided Louis, and the promise of three weeks with him, was worth what he’d inevitably end up going through once Louis had gone. He said yes.

-

Harry slept like a baby being back in bed with Louis, trying to stifle his smile when he woke up next to him. He dozed as Louis disappeared, returning with cups of tea.

“God, I missed you.” Louis smiled to him.

“Me too.” Harry said, staring down into his cup, clutching it with both hands, the heat burning into his palms. “This probably wasn’t the best idea, but…” He shrugged.

“Haz?” Louis questioned. “What happened? Why did you even end this? It never made sense to me.”

“It was for the best.” Harry replied, deadpan.

“Come on, Harry. We’re good together, we always were.”

“I know, but…” Harry sighed. “I mean, that’s the problem, isn’t it? Not exactly casual.”

“Well, maybe it doesn’t need to be casual anymore. I’ve never clicked with anyone like I have with you, and I’ve definitely never wanted to keep someone like I want to keep you.”

Harry’s heart twitched with what felt suspiciously like hope.

“Really?” He said, eyebrows raising. “I wanna keep you, too.”

Louis sighed frustratedly.

“Well, this was fucking stupid.” He grinned. “Maybe we should’ve had this conversation before.”

Harry put his cup of tea down on the nightstand and quickly snuggled in close to Louis.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I was trying to protect my heart.”

“It’s okay, babe.” Louis soothed. “Can’t be helped. Don’t do it again.” He flicked him on the nose. “Talk to me, next time.”

“Okay.” Harry grinned stupidly. “Well, that was easy.”

Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a small laugh.

“Well, anyway.” He sighed. “I suppose this means I officially need to take you out on a date.”

“Excuse me?” Harry laughed. “Why do  _ you  _ get to take  _ me _ out?”

“Because I said so.”

Harry beamed at him.

“Yeah, okay.”

-

The days ticked down one by one, the end of Knight Time’s run getting closer and closer. The Front of House staff had been informed that the theatre would be getting a short show to close the gap before their next big show, so to everyone's relief they wouldn’t be losing their jobs. It was a huge relief to Harry in particular that he wouldn’t have to return to the call centre just to make ends meet. That didn’t, however, make up for the fact he’d be losing his boy in… two weeks and counting.

“I’ve got an audition tomorrow.” Louis told Harry on Sunday, the two of them waking up entwined and sweating slightly under the hot August sun, which was streaming in through Harry’s window. “For panto. The good thing about this is the show is closing just in time for panto audition season.”

Harry nodded.

“That’s good.” He smiled. “Hey, you can always come and work Front of House if you get desperate.”

Louis laughed, quickly schooling his reaction as not to offend Harry.

“I’ll just do a bit of dance teaching. My friend owns a dance school, I can get her to give me a couple of classes.”

“Oh, that’s lucky.”

Louis nodded, wide eyed.

“Yeah. I suppose I have to get used to this kind of thing. Shows close early all the time. Most musical theatre performers don’t get to go straight from job to job.”

Harry nodded in agreement.

“What do you wanna do today?” Louis yawned, stretching. They’d agreed to have their first official date once the show had closed, both of them having evenings free for a week or two, at least. They still hung out together in the meantime, falling into their old habits and routines. “Wanna get some lunch? Maybe sit in the park?”

“You know what I want?” Harry smiled, wriggling in even closer to Louis, if it was even possible. “I wanna stay in bed with you all day.”

“Yeah?”

And they did. They chatted and giggled and got into tickle fights until 2pm, when they decided to order Domino’s pizza. Harry threw on some clothes to answer the door and climbed straight back into bed next to Louis.

“So,” Harry said through a mouthful of pizza, “Any thoughts on where you’ll take me on our first date?”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that.” Louis grinned. “I’ve had some thoughts.”

“I don’t like rollercoasters.” Harry warned. “Or anything with animals for sport, like, dog or horse racing.”

Louis dropped his slice of pizza into the box with a thud.

“Do I seriously seem like the kind of lad to take you to a dog track on our first date?”

Harry laughed, a loud cackle cracking through the room.

“I just needed to make sure.”

Louis shook his head, laughing in disbelief. 

-

Harry was now singing at the club every Saturday and the odd Friday, and he and Louis started a new routine; Louis came to see him sing on Saturdays, then they’d spend the night together. Harry cancelled his gigs for the last week of Knight Time, though. The atmosphere Front of House was of quiet anticipation, everybody looking forward to some time off and a different show. Jackie  _ said _ she was looking forward to getting rid of Matt - and the temptation he brought her - and Harry of course wasn’t looking forward to the show closure one bit.

The last week was the busiest, people finally scrambling to see the show before they no longer could. Harry had to admit he was looking forward to a few days off, too. On Wednesday, Harry was exhausted after the matinee and threw himself down on the carpet next to Jackie, starfishing and sighing.

“I really resent having to do so much work in the last week.” He grumbled. “I wanna go to bed.”

“It’s five o’clock.” Jackie said flatly, handing a grateful Harry a footlong Subway she’d bought for him. “Get a grip.”

“Shut up.” He mumbled, sitting up and punctuating his aggression with a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you.”

He gratefully chomped on his sandwich, trying not to spray food everywhere as he laughed at his friends. He’d miss this. When there wasn’t stable work, people would inevitably go off and get other jobs and in some cases, Harry would never see them again.

“Hello!”

All at once, Harry felt hands on him and someone thud down next to him. He turned to grin at Louis.

“Hello.” He smirked. “What are you doing here?”

“What, I’m not even allowed to come and see my boy, now?”

Harry felt his ears go red as he felt the eyes of his colleagues on him. Louis grinned, raising his eyebrows. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“No.” Harry whispered, before laughing. “I’m happy to see you. Cheered me right up.”

Louis made a show of kissing Harry on the cheek, Jackie laughing loudly at Harry’s embarrassment. 

“You wanna go for a drink tonight?” Louis asked, stroking the back of a finger along Harry’s jaw as he chewed. Harry nodded.

“Sounds good.” Harry grinned, his cheeks pink. He glanced around him, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Wanna come back to mine?”

-

Harry arched his back, clenching his eyes shut in pleasure. Why he’d taken this long to ride Louis he didn’t know, and at this moment in time it was his deepest regret. Louis was winding his hips slightly, trying his best to do his part as Harry’s thighs burned with the exertion of pulling himself up, slamming himself back down on Louis’ cock again and again.

“Louis.” Harry moaned loudly, arching backwards. “Oh,  _ fuck. _ ”

“You’re a fucking vision, Harry.” Louis croaked out, lacing the statement with as much sincerity as he could manage. Harry grinded his arse down, shifting slightly before lifting up and slamming back down, Louis’ cock hitting his prostate hard.

“ _ Oh, fuck!” _ He shouted. “Fuck, fuck.”

He bounced erratically, finding Louis’ hands with his own and lacing their fingers together, clutching him against his thighs, focussed on chasing his own orgasm. He came a few seconds later, crying out impossibly loudly, not giving a shit in the moment who might overhear. Louis was spouting profanities underneath him, looking up helplessly as he was also finally tipped over the edge, pulsating inside of Harry. Harry tried his best to hold himself upright until Louis had finished, before collapsing on Louis’ chest, panting heavily and kissing his skin, glistening with perspiration.

“That was the best fucking sex I’ve ever had.” Harry slurred. “Hands down. Seriously.”

Louis just smiled, looking pleased. He tangled his fingers into Harry’s damp, matted hair, pulling the strands taut. 

“I can’t believe I nearly lost you.” Louis said quietly. Harry flipped over onto his front, resting his chin on Louis’ chest and gazing up at him. 

“Stop it.” Harry sighed. “Let’s not talk about that.”

“Okay, okay.” Louis sighed, closing his eyes contentedly.

“Lou?”

“Hm?” Louis opened his eyes and looked down.

Harry pressed his nose down to Louis’ chest, staring up at him shyly.

“I know we’ve not technically even been on a date yet.” He smiled into Louis’ skin. “But I was wondering if it’d be okay for me to consider you my boyfriend. I don’t know if you’re there yet but I just-”

“Boyfriends?” Louis interrupted, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips. “Not very casual is it, Harry?”

“No, it’s not!” Harry beamed. 

“Is this something you should really be asking in a post-orgasm haze?”

“I’d marry you after that fuck.” Harry sighed, widening his eyes when he processed the horrendous awkwardness of what he’d said. “Erm-”

Louis cackled loudly.

“Haz, it would be my honour for you to consider me your boyfriend.” Louis told him. “ _ Might _ be a bit premature to start discussing marriage though, love.”

Harry grinned, embarrassed as he swatted Louis on the ribs.

-

Harry woke up in his bed alone on Saturday morning. As he came round into consciousness, he groped around the empty side of the bed looking for his phone.

_ ‘Morning Lou. Have a good last day xx’ _

_ ‘Morning babe! Thanks, you too.x’ _

Harry stretched, running a hand through his hair and sitting up, yawning.

_ ‘Don’t cry too much ;) If you’re upset, let me know and I’ll come kiss it better xx’ _

_ ‘In that case I’ll probably be very very upset x’ _

Harry giggled to himself, climbing out of bed and heading to the shower, finding one of Louis’ tshirts hung on the back of the bathroom door. In fact, Harry knew that already there were little traces of Louis littered all through the flat; Harry’s old Ninja Turtles mug that Louis always used, stained with tea where he’d drink three or four cups of tea in a row before washing it up. The lighter left abandoned on Harry’s night stand. A small bruise on Harry’s hip even, marked from Louis’ teeth. Harry smiled as he pressed his fingertip into it, getting a rush of that painful pleasure that reminded him of his and Louis’ first night together when he’d been covered in bruises from his fall. 

Harry tried to get into the auditorium to watch as much as he could, but with both shows sold out, he was very busy. He managed to sneak a watch of a big dance number, watching Louis perform with more energy than ever before. 

The day passed quickly, as it always did when it was busy (not that Harry remembered what it was like to be busy, not after the last couple of months) and when Harry finally finished, he had a text from Louis.

_ ‘Come and see me :)’ _

_ ‘I just finished.’ _ Harry sent off before adding,  _ ‘You still about?’ _

“Hurry up!” Jackie urged him. “I need a drink.”

“Go over and I’ll join you in a bit.” He replied, staring down at his phone. “Gonna pop backstage, see Lou.”

“But…” Jackie started, before shrugging. “Alright, see you in a bit.”

Harry changed quickly, pulling on his shoes as his phone vibrated.

_ ‘Yeah! I’m up in 24, just packing up my stuff’ _

Harry headed backstage, glumly making his way up to dressing room 24 and knocking on the door. 24 was Louis’ usual dressing room which he shared with five boys but when he answered the door, he was alone.

Louis threw himself into Harry’s arms right there in the doorway. Harry held him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Oh, Lou.” He sighed. 

“It’s the job centre for me, then.” Louis laughed thickly into Harry’s neck. Harry let out a small laugh, pushing Louis away gently and back into the room.

The dressing room was completely empty, save for a few bags by the door, a corner full of rubbish and six chairs in front of six mirrors. 

“I’m gonna miss this place.” Louis sighed, leaning against the window frame. “I’ll never forget my first West End dressing room. Especially not the way the ceiling would drip right above my dressing table when it rained heavily.”

Harry laughed.

“Well, hopefully soon you’ll get a decent show. And you won’t have to move out of the theatre after a couple of months.”

“True.” Louis sighed, holding his arms out; Harry moved into them immediately. “I’ll never forget that first time I saw you, either.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Matt was having a wee and I was waiting for him in the corridor. I looked out the window and saw you outside with Jackie. Your sunglasses were tangled in your hair and she was helping you get them out.”

“Oh my God!” Harry laughed. “I didn’t know you saw that.”

“Yup. That was my first impression of you.”

Harry buried his face in Louis’ shoulder, embarrassed.

“Really glad I met you.”

“Me too, Harry.”

A speaker above the door crackled, Nicole’s voice ringing out through the room; an announcement that backstage was closing.

“We’d better go.” Louis said, sniffing and blinking as Harry pulled away. “God, I’ve got to lug all my crap home.”

“I’ll help.” Harry smiled.

“Thought you were going for drinks with your friends?”

“I’ll still see the ones I care about.” Harry waved a hand dismissively as he picked up one of Louis’ bags, throwing it over his shoulder.

They made their way down to stage door, Nicole smiling at Louis sadly.

“It was lovely to meet you.” She said.

“Do you mind if I take Harry down to the stage quickly?”

“Sure, go ahead. Don’t be too long, I wanna go home.”

Harry grinned at Nicole, both boys dumping their bags, and Louis took Harry’s hand and dragged him away. They descended a flight of stairs, pushing through a series of doors and then they were on the stage. Harry had never seen the auditorium from this angle, the fourteen hundred seats spanning impressively in front of them.

“Wow.” He sighed. “It’s massive!”

“Hm.” Louis hummed in assent, grabbing Harry from behind by the hips and making a show of looking down to his crotch. “Yes, it is.”

“Behave.” Harry laughed. Louis pulled him over to sit on the edge of the stage, their legs dangling into the orchestra pit.

“So,” Louis sighed, taking Harry’s hand and linking their fingers together. “You free Tuesday?”

“Yeah…” Harry grinned.

“I’m gonna pick you up for lunch, and take it from there. You won’t be going back home until Wednesday.” Louis nudged him. “At least!”

“Sounds big.” Harry remarked, before glaring at him. “Don’t make a joke!”

“Oh, shut up.”

Louis suddenly twisted his body, pushing at Harry’s shoulders, laying him flat. He straddled his hips and pinned his hands down on the stage.

“Here, Lou, really?!” Harry asked, breathless with sudden excitement.

Louis was staring down at him in what Harry could only interpret as amazement. His heart fluttered.

“Harry?” He said quietly. “You know how everything in this relationship has been totally backwards?”

Harry grinned in amusement, nodding.

“Well, this is wildly inappropriate, but in the spirit of everything being backwards, and also of us being completely honest with each other - I have to tell you that I’m falling in love with you.”

If Harry had been having trouble focussing due to Louis straddling him, or pinning his wrists down, or the way he’d been looking at him, he returned with a sharp clarity at Louis’ unexpected declaration. His body went slack under Louis.

“Really?”

“I’m probably being obnoxiously forward, but I don’t care.”

“Lou, either kiss me or let go of my arms so I can pull you down.”

Louis leaned over Harry, wetly kissing him before letting his wrists go.

“I love you, too.” Harry said. “Just one of those things, I suppose.”

As Louis beamed down at him, Harry could physically feel everything clicking into place. Who knew the shitty music of Knight Time would bring love and light into his world, turning it upside down in the best, most delicious way? He might even be able to listen to their music, now, recounting fond memories of the awful, awful music. And when Louis bought him a three-disc special edition of Knight Time’s greatest hits for christmas, he only stopped speaking to him for two days. And when Louis was drunk and started singing one of their songs in the middle of sex, he only fell silent, refusing to vocalise his pleasure for a few minutes before giving in.

He’d probably never have Louis in his theatre again, but Louis had taken residence in his heart and as they left the stage, left the building and made their way to Louis’ place, Harry knew that no matter where life took either of them, he was in love with Louis and knew he’d always be in his heart.


	2. Panto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little timestamp scene of Harry visiting Louis at panto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little reminder of what panto is:
> 
> Pantomime (informally panto), is a type of musical comedy stage production, designed for family entertainment. It was developed in England and is still performed throughout the United Kingdom, generally during the Christmas and New Year season and, to a lesser extent, in other English-speaking countries.
> 
> This was not betad, I hope it's okay :) and the _actual_ part 2 of this fic is coming soon! Will probably be around 20k, maybe a bit more. Hit the subscribe button!

“Never thought I’d see you in tights.”

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry and laughed delightedly, rocking back in his chair, feet up on his dressing table.

“At least I’m not the dame.”

“Mm. Or an ugly sister.”

Louis laughed again, and Harry felt some kind of swooping in his chest. Louis had been in panto for three weeks and Harry had only just managed to come to see him. He felt awful, but Louis’ jubilant expression when he’d spotted Harry in the audience was worth the wait. 

Louis rocked back in his chair again, and Harry shot him a look. It made him anxious, Louis _knew_  it made him anxious, and he did it anyway. Harry wanted to chide him, but he couldn’t look at Louis with a straight face.

Louis had a face full of stage make-up which made him look positively _orange_  under the florescent lights of his dressing room. He was still wearing the tights, along with the rest of his Peter Pan costume; some kind of green tunic covered in pretend leaves covered his body and his little pointy hat was still atop his head, but he’d kicked his ankle-high booties off as soon as they’d stepped through the door. 

“Green…. _really_ suits you.” Harry grinned, eyeing up Louis’ green, muscled thighs, forgetting all anxiety. “Never really found Peter Pan sexy before…”

“Good.” Louis snorted. He was smirking, and he abruptly dropped all four chair legs to the floor. He turned his body slightly to face Harry and slowly spread his legs. “I’m really glad you came.”

“Me too.” Harry said, stifling a grin as he started to walk towards Louis. “Sorry it took me so long. To come.”

Louis let out a little laugh, spreading his hands on his thighs, grazing them upwards and pulling the bottom of the tunic up with them, exposing more and more green-glad thigh. Harry couldn’t look away.

“Come over here.”

Louis didn’t need to say it. Harry was two steps away from him. Still, Harry hurriedly closed the space, taking a split second to decide his next move before dropping to his knees.

Louis squirmed in his seat. Harry glanced up at him before pushing his fingertips lightly under the tunic, grazing over Louis’ bulge. He could feel every line and detail through the tights and he almost choked on his own breath.

“this is fuckin’ weird.” Harry murmured, shuffling his knees closer to Louis. “Um, do you get to keep this costume when you’ve finished?”

“Nope.”

Harry pouted up at Louis as he grazed his finger over the tip of Louis’ cock, feeling a rush at Louis becoming hard. Of course he was becoming hard.

“That’s a proper shame.” Harry mused, leaning in and stroking his nose over the growing bulge. “Wanna fuck you in that hat.”

“Maybe I’ll steal the hat.”

Harry hummed in approval, and Louis placed his hand gently around the back of Harry’s head.

“Baby?” He asked softly. Harry looked up at him. “You got any plans, down there on your knees?”

Harry looked up at Louis and gave a quick lick of his lips.

“Not decided yet.”

“Hm?” Louis raised his eyebrows, slouching down in the chair and closing his legs slightly so his thighs squeezed at Harry’s shoulders. “I was thinking we should start a tradition.”

“Oh?” Harry murmured, his arms hooked around the outside of Louis’ thighs and now kneading at the flesh. “What’s that then?”

“To fuck in every dressing room I end up in.”

Harry looked up at Louis. He could feel that his eyes were glazed over, gazing up at his smirking boyfriend who was reaching down to palm at himself. Harry quickly moved Louis’ hand away and ran his hands up Louis’ body underneath his tunic to find the top of the tights.

“Fuck’s sake.” He grumbled, finally finding the top, up past Louis’ belly button. He shimmied them down to his hips, and Louis lifted himself slightly to allow Harry to pull them down, over his bum and his cock.

“Haz…” he sighed thickly. “Don’t let any come get on my costume. The girls in wardrobe will never let me hear the end of it.”

Harry stuck his tongue out, grabbing Louis’ hard, leaking cock with his left hand. He licked the precome oozing at the tip, making _mmm_ sounds which made Louis groan. He stared up, watching Louis’ expression closely as he took him down, slowly, bit by bit, until the tip bumped the back of his throat. Louis looked down at him helplessly, whining. Feeling the back of Harry’s throat like this was Louis’ favourite thing, and feeling the tip of Louis’ cock touching his throat was Harry’s.

And then Harry was bobbing his head, efficiently pulling off and sinking back down in a rhythmic, fluid motion; back and forth, back and forth, hollowing his cheeks and groaning obscenely. Louis’ fingers were now tangled in Harry’s curls, balling into fists and tugging hard. Something on Harry’s right caught his eye; he grabbed the legs of Louis’ chair and awkwardly shuffled himself, Louis and the chair backwards. He looked up at Louis pointedly, flicking his eyes to the right. He met Louis’ eyes in the reflection of the full length mirror.

“Fucking hell.” Louis said in awe. “Oh my god, look at you.”

Harry bobbed his head slightly, still looking at Louis in the reflection. Louis threw his head back, crying out so loudly that he earned a slight whack on the thigh from Harry.

Harry wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the base of Louis’ cock as he sped up his movements, now letting Louis hit the back of his throat hard and repeatedly, and Louis’ little gasp was all the warning Harry needed to pull back slightly as he came, hot and quick on Harry’s tongue and teeth. He mouthed gently at Louis’ cock until he was spent, throwing his head back and panting. Harry pulled back and looked up at him.

“Baby-” Louis said, breathless. “You never look better than after you’ve just sucked dick, d’ya know that?!”

Harry smirked, turning his head to look in the mirror. His eyes were glassy and wide, his mouth agape and very red. He spotted a small bit of come in the corner of his mouth and wiped it off with his thumb.

“So, anyway…” Louis sighed, kicking his tights fully off and standing, his green tunic falling into place and concealing his cock. “How come you don’t have a mirror in your bedroom?”

“Get changed, we’re going home.” Harry grinned, rolling his eyes as he stood to his feet. “Bring the hat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is originally from a [Tumblr askbox meme](http://waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee.tumblr.com/post/154804151291/i-like-this-one-for-you-my-lovely-writing-friend) type thing. Rebloggable post for [whole fic is here](http://waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee.tumblr.com/post/152653497191/heavy-on-my-mind-by), please consider reblogging if you enjoyed. Kudos and comments also very happily received ;)

**Author's Note:**

> for anybody who doesn't know, "Panto" (pantomime) is a slapstick kid's show that is a tradition in British theatre and many, many performers who don't have a job come christmas are performing in a panto. 
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr at the same name and if you enjoyed this please [reblog](http://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com/post/152653497191/heavy-on-my-mind-by) the post!!
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this please hit the subscribe button because there will be a part two, a kind of sequel but it will be added onto this story.


End file.
